


Эффект сожаления

by KlubNichka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlubNichka/pseuds/KlubNichka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп погибает на войне, Гарри находит способ вернуться в прошлое и пытается спасти Снейпа, изменив ход событий. Получится ли у него это? Ведь изменишь одно — изменится всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке 2.64. СС/ГП, ГП/СС. G - NC-17. Слэш, пре-слэш. AU, частичный кроссовер с фильмом "Эффект бабочки".Все лица, которые участвовали в постельных сценах, являлись совершеннолетними (по магическим меркам)!ООС к возрасту Снейпа (случай на озере произошел не на 5, а на 7 курсе).

Когда отгремели салюты и закончились празднества в честь победы во Второй магической, когда были розданы все посмертные ордена и заняты все руководящие посты в новом правительстве, Мальчик-который-выжил понял, что ему нет места в этом новом победившем мире. Сначала Гарри честно старался привыкнуть жить в мирное время. Потом отчаянно пытался избавиться от всеобщего внимания. Однако от клейма “знаменитость” так просто не избавиться. Дошло до того, что однажды он закрылся ото всех в доме на площади Гриммо в надежде, что получит передышку и его хоть на какое-то время оставят в покое — но нет. Досужие репортеры достали его и там. В тот день у него в голове зародилась крамольная мысль, что не просто так отводящие глаза чары, наложенные еще Дамблдором, перестали работать, а кто-то из министерства вывел их из строя. Но эта мысль вспыхнула и погасла в свете вспышек колдокамер. Это происшествие стало последней каплей в и без того переполненной чаше терпения.

Как потом писала Рита Скитер: «В тот вечер Гарри Поттер вышел в магазин и больше не вернулся». На деле же национальный герой отправился в банк Гринготтс. Там он перевел часть своих сбережений на маггловскую банковскую карту, черкнул пару строк для министра и друзей: «Не ищите, ушел в заслуженный отпуск: отдохну — вернусь». И покинул магический мир до тех пор, пока страсти по «выжившему в квадрате» не улягутся.


	2. Глава 1 Возвращение в Хогвартс

Прошло пять лет. Это много или мало? Гарри посчитал, что  _это_  — достаточно. Осталось только найти благовидный предлог, чтобы вернуться… И такая возможность герою вскоре представилась.   
  
Из газет, которые он периодически читал, чтобы окончательно не выпасть из реалий британского магического мира, он узнал, что второго мая в Хогвартсе устраивается юбилейный Вечер памяти. Вот его-то он и решил посетить. Там будут только те, кто непосредственно участвовал в битве за Хогвартс. Значит, никаких репортеров и никаких вездесущих министров не будет. По крайней мере, так обещала директор Макгонагалл в своем интервью, и Гарри почему-то ей поверил.  
  
Немного побродив по Хогсмиду, Гарри направился в Хогвартс. Надо отдать должное тем, кто занимался восстановительными работами: замок выглядел точно так же, как в его довоенных воспоминаниях. Еще до хоркруксов, Волдеморта и всей той дряни, которая с ним приключилась, и воспоминания о которой он все пять лет пытался вытравить из себя.  
  
Гарри вошел в замок. В этом коридоре все началось… А по вон тому он бежал, опаздывая на занятия… Вот лестница, которая занесла тогда его, Рона и Гермиону на третий, запретный этаж… Интересно, они здесь? Гарри уже собрался ступить на лестницу, чтобы проделать тот их путь, но его окликнули.  
  
— Сэр, могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
Гарри развернулся, на его лице появилась улыбка до ушей. Он рад был видеть Минерву. Вот только она его радости не разделяла. Она смотрела на него так же, как и прохожие в Хогсмиде: во взгляде не было даже намека на узнавание.  
  
— Вы меня не узнали? — продолжая улыбаться, спросил Гарри, — Я — Гарри, Гарри Поттер.  
  
Минерва все так же продолжала недоверчиво смотреть на него. «Не узнала!»,— отвечал за нее взгляд.  
  
Да и можно ли было узнать в нем того Гарри, которого она видела в последний раз?  
  
Знаменитый шрам он оставил в Швейцарии, в клинике пластической хирургии. Там же, в Швейцарии, остались и очки.  
  
Прежний цвет его волосы потеряли в переходе через Сахару — выгорели под палящим солнцем. И зачем он туда поперся? Уже и не вспомнить…  
  
От хрупкого телосложения он избавился после того, как однажды его угораздило напиться в каком-то баре с воякой, который был тренером в лагере для наемников. Тогда, надравшись до чертиков, Гарри ляпнул, что был на войне и выиграл ее. А вояка заржал в голос и сообщил, что Гарри хватит, поскольку он не умеет не только пить, но еще и вовремя заткнуться. Гарри было не остановить даже тогда, когда сидевший напротив гигант взревел:  
  
— Да что ты знаешь о войне, сопляк!  
  
— Я — знаю все, — просто ответил Гарри.  
  
Их спор закончился под утро, когда Гарри, с раскалывающейся от боли головой и сломанным носом, отправился в лагерь вместе с воякой. На спор. Чтобы доказать, в том числе и самому себе, что он не просто “трепло”, “золотой мальчик” или “свинья на убой”. Убедиться, что он без палочки и магии чего-то стоит. Тогда ему помогли воспоминания, которые ничем нельзя было уничтожить. Проходя полосу препятствий, он представлял, что находится в чертовом лесу, в поисках хоркруксов… На спарринге представлял, что перед ним пожиратель, чаще всего — Петтигрю. Когда это не помогало — представлял Лестрейндж: победа была гарантирована. «Грудой мышц» он так и не стал, только в росте немного прибавил, но спор выиграл. На голом упорстве и шипении сквозь зубы, тихом, но твердом: «Не сдамся!». Наградой для него стало осознание того, что он не только с палочкой, но и без магии что-то может. После этого случая Гарри раз и навсегда зарубил на своем не раз сломанном носу, что с русскими дядьками в военной форме пить опасно.  
  
В Риме он сбросил с себя свои обноски. Как говорил Мишель: «Достойному камню — достойная оправа…» Или это был француз Пьер? За столько лет кого только не было в его постели, но почему-то всегда они были худощавы, бледны и черноволосы… Мишель канул в небытие, а любовь к дорогим костюмам и хорошей обуви осталась…  
  
— Профессор, на первом курсе вы застукали меня и Гермиону блуждающими после отбоя по темным коридорам… — начал было Гарри, ослабевая узел галстука.  
  
— Гарри, это правда, ты? Как ты вырос! Возмужал! Куда же ты пропал, несносный мальчишка? — голос Минервы дрогнул, а на глазах у нее выступили слезы.  
  
В этот момент урок закончился и коридор начал заполняться студентами, которые с любопытством начали разглядывать свою директрису и молодого человека в маггловском костюме. За спиной Гарри шушукались старшекурсницы:  
  
 _— Я знаю, это от Хьюго Босс!  
— От какого босса?   
— Дура, это марка одежды так называется, у магглов, дорогая очень…  
_  
— Может, продолжим разговор в вашем кабинете? — предложил Гарри.  
  
— Да, ты прав, пойдем! Я как раз туда и направлялась, когда встретила тебя! А то здесь слишком много ушей и глаз! — ответила Минерва, беря его под руку.  
  
— Молодые леди, разве у вас сегодня нет больше занятий? — обратилась она к стайке девушек, стоявших неподалеку и продолжавших обсуждать внешний вид Гарри. Стайка, потупя глаза, упорхнула.  
  
К удивлению Гарри, пройдя несколько ярдов, они остановились возле двери в кабинет, который еще во времена его обучения принадлежал Макгонагалл, как декану факультета.  
  
— Прошу, — сказала директриса, приглашая бывшего студента войти.  
  
— Я думал, мы пойдем в директорский кабинет. Я соскучился по нему и по... лимонным долькам, — Гарри не стал скрывать своего разочарования.  
  
Макгонагалл вздохнула, садясь в кресло, и жестом предложила ему занять место напротив.  
  
— Видишь ли, Гарри, это теперь и есть кабинет директора. Дело в том, что после директора Снейпа никто так и не смог войти в ту комнату. Всё уже перепробовали! Увы. Один Мерлин знает, что скрывается за той дверью. Люди из министерства даже “Бомбарда” хотели применить! Я не дала. Это небезопасно… Но не будем о грустном, рассказывай, что с тобой произошло.  
  
И Гарри в течение нескольких часов рассказывал, опуская лишь подробности, связанные с присутствием в его жизни мимолетных Мишелей-Пьеров-Раулей…  
  
— Профессор, до торжественного ужина еще есть время, а можно я попробую, ну, дверь в директорский кабинет открыть? — как бы невзначай спросил вдруг Гарри.  
  
— Попробуй, — пожала плечами Минерва, на ее лице было написано, что она не верит в то, что Гарри это удастся. — Только не взрывай ничего, ладно?  
  
Выйдя из кабинета Макгонагалл, Гарри решил не терять времени и заняться кабинетом. На первый взгляд, дверь выглядела такой же, какой он ее запомнил. Только присмотревшись, Гарри увидел тонкую сеть темных заклинаний, оплетающих ее.   
  
Несколько минут он стоял неподвижно и просто смотрел. «Восхитительный узор»,— пронеслось в голове. Где он научился видеть темные заклинания? Кажется, в Карпатах.   
  
Из магии нельзя уйти, громко хлопнув дверью. Гарри этого не знал. Когда началась магическая ломка, и он уже был готов вернуться в Британию, судьба в очередной раз преподнесла ему подарок. Магическая община Румынии приняла его в свое лоно. Спустя несколько месяцев Гарри узнал, что ни магия рода Блэков, ни магия рода Поттеров не отличаются светлостью…  
  
Гарри поднес ладонь к магической паутине. Какой паук сплел ее? Догадаться нетрудно. Он провел пальцами по нитям, повторяя узор: очерчивая контуры, лаская изгибы, растягивая до предела, заполняя… Спустя несколько мгновений, в ответ на прикосновения, паутина зазвенела. Еще через миг она со стоном натянутой струны порвалась, окропив Гарри вязкими брызгами…  
  
Когда дверь за Гарри захлопнулась, а темнота кабинета плотоядно сжала долгожданную бабочку в своих объятьях, нити паутины заняли свое прежнее место.  
  
«Люмос!» — произнёс Гарри, и вспышка осветила комнату.  
  
«Кабинет выглядит так, словно его покинули только что, словно и не было этих пяти лет…»  
  
—  _Мальчик мой! Как я рад тебя видеть!_ — произнес портрет Дамблдора и приветственно помахал рукой.  
  
—  _И я, и я…_  — затараторили портреты, висевшие на стенах, но ни одного звука так и не донеслось до ушей гостя…   
  
Гарри окинул взглядом стены, но не нашел на них того, что надеялся увидеть. Раздосадованный, он, как в юности, взъерошил себе волосы.  
  
— Черт, надо было понять, что тебя здесь не будет. Зря я всё это затеял, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику, — Здесь мне больше нечего делать…  
  
В тот же миг директорский стол засветился призрачным голубоватым светом. Гарри подошел к нему. Свет потух, а вместо него на столе появился пергамент, на котором знакомыми до боли острыми буквами было выведено:  
  


«Не знаю, что вы здесь забыли, Поттер, но не обольщайтесь на свой счет: дверь была заколдована таким образом, что только двое способны войти через нее: я и вы. Если вы здесь - значит, для меня все уже закончилось.

Все, что досталось мне в качестве наследства после смерти Дамблдора, кроме репутации убийцы и предателя — это его воспоминания. Я решил передать их вам. Почему мой выбор пал на вас? Нет, не думайте, я не полагаюсь на ваши интеллектуальные способности, потому что не думаю, что статус национального героя что-либо изменит в них, но я полагаюсь на вашу гриффиндорскую честность. Надеюсь, она поможет вам распорядиться этими воспоминаниями правильно. Также я надеюсь, что у вас хватит ума и благоразумия не сомневаться в их подлинности. Они находятся в верхнем ящике стола, в шкатулке. Еще там лежит мешочек с неизвестным мне содержимым. Дамблдор взял с меня непреложный обет о том, что я не буду пытаться узнать, что именно лежит в мешочке, и передам его вам даже в случае своей смерти. Прежде чем принять подарок от этого старого интригана, просмотрите его воспоминания! Отнеситесь к этому серьезно!!! Несколько раз подумайте, прежде чем что-либо предпринять!

P.S. Как бы странно это ни звучало из моих уст, но я рад, что вы остались живы. Значит, все было не зря. С.С.»

  
  
_«Не зря… Не зря… Не зря…»_  — застучало в голове у национального героя, который даже не заметил, как оказался сидящим в директорском кресле. Гарри открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда шкатулку из черного дерева. Оказалось, что большую ее часть занимают уменьшенные и заполненные серебристыми нитями флаконы. «Да мне и жизни не хватит, чтобы просмотреть их все!»,— подумал Гарри. На самом дне шкатулки он обнаружил тот самый мешочек с «неизвестным Снейпу содержимым». Как оказалось, в нем лежал маховик времени, почти такой же, каким они с Гермионой пользовались, когда спасали Сириуса. Только этот был украшен красивой семиконечной звездой, в центре которой располагалась надпись: «Paenitet».  
  
К маховику прилагалась записка:   
  


«Незадолго до своей смерти твой предок оставил эту вещь мне. Пришло время вернуть ее тебе. Используй её с умом.»

  
  
«Еще одна вещь??? Непременно, директор! Сделаю всё как всегда!» — сказал Гарри и, прихватив с собой шкатулку с воспоминаниями, направился к омуту памяти.  
  
Повернувшись спиной к портретам, Гарри не увидел того, насколько был отчаян в своем беззвучии портрет директора, как он протестующе махал руками и топал ногами. Также Гарри не заметил тот факт, что очки-половинки на лице Дамблдора сползли набекрень, когда директор обессилено опускался на пол, понимая, что эту немую битву он проиграл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paenitet - "Мне жаль" (лат.)


	3. Глава 2 Разговор с портретом

Гарри просматривал воспоминания Дамблдора несколько часов подряд. И каждый флакон он открывал с надеждой, которой, увы, было не суждено оправдаться… Чего только не было в этих воспоминаниях: закрытые заседания Визенгамота, споры с Фаджем и Кингсли, разговоры при закрытых дверях с волшебниками, имен которых Гарри не знал. Ему даже удалось увидеть некоторые подробности изобретения Философского камня...   
  
— С меня хватит! — сказал Гарри, выныривая из очередного воспоминания — голова начала болеть, как тогда, при Волдеморте.   
  
Гарри даже посетила мысль о том, что профессор зельеварения, наверное, был прав, когда нелестно отзывался о его памяти:  _"Похоже, Поттер, что объем информации, получаемой вами на моих занятиях, несоизмеримо велик относительно объема вашей черепной коробки!.."_  
  
Гарри сложил обратно в шкатулку флаконы с воспоминаниями, отметив нехитрым заклинанием те, что уже просмотрел, и вернулся к директорскому столу. Он устало рухнул в кресло. Ему надо было решить, что делать с этими воспоминаниями: «Зачем мне они? Надо отдать их Макгонагалл! Она уж точно найдет им достойное применение! Как же голова болит!» Гарри закрыл глаза, надеясь, что картинки из чужой, подсмотренной им жизни, наконец-то, перестанут мелькать перед его взором…  
  
 _В комнате темно, но полоска света от полной луны падает на кровать. В этой полоске видно, как два тела ведут отчаянную борьбу. Мужчина, одетый в мантию, прижимает к постели полностью обнаженного хрупкого паренька, тот громко шипит и выгибается, пытаясь освободиться. Все попытки получить свободу только ухудшают его положение. Вот он уже оказывается под телом своего противника: лежит на животе, руки заведены за спину и зафиксированы цепкой хваткой. В лучах лунного света бледное тело контрастирует с темной мантией: оно кажется каким-то невесомым, почти прозрачным и... раздавленным тяжестью тела, нависшего над ним. Верхний свободной рукой рывком тянет паренька за черные космы, притягивает к своему рту его шею, чтобы уже губы и зубы оставили на ней дорожки из укусов-отметин. Эти отметины начинают проступать на нежной коже темными пятнами, чтобы, подобно клейму, навсегда остаться в памяти... Мужчина что-то шепчет на ухо парню, тот вдруг сдается и перестает оказывать сопротивление. Облака неожиданно скрывают луну. Полоска света становится уже. Теперь в ней видна лишь хрупкая, выгнутая дугой спина, которая сотрясается от ритмичных движений…_  
  
Гарри проснулся как раз в тот момент, когда из уст хрупкого черноволосого паренька должно вырваться имя его мучителя. Тяжело дыша, он приходил в себя. Этот кошмар-воспоминание преследует его на протяжении многих лет. Даже зелье «Сна-без-сновидений» не способно преградить ему дорогу...  
  
«Один и тот же чертов сон! Мерлин, когда же это закончится! Надо как-то решить эту проблему», — подумал Гарри, и ему вдруг в голову пришла запоздалая идея: «Может, спросить у Дамблдора напрямую, а не рыскать по его воспоминаниям в поисках зацепок? Стыдно, конечно, о таком спрашивать, но куда деваться? Другого выхода нет.»  
  
Гарри встал с кресла и подошел к портрету директора — но картина была пуста.  
  
— Вот черт, наверное, он обиделся на меня за то, что я сразу не снял с него чары молчания, которые, по всей видимости, наложил Снейп. И где мне теперь искать Альбуса?  
  
Гарри был раздосадован, тем что упустил шанс поговорить с профессором, но тут он вспомнил, что исчезнувший директор оставил ему маховик времени. Гарри обрадовался и решил воспользоваться им: отмотать время на тот момент, когда он спал, снять чары с портрета и поговорить. Он подошел к столу, достал из шкатулки маховик, надел на шею, сделал мизерный поворот механизма и…  
  
Остался стоять посреди кабинета.  
  
«Может, мало подкрутил?»  
  
Гарри сделал еще одну попытку запустить маховик времени. Потом еще одну. Потом еще несколько, но ничего не происходило.  
  
«Наверное, надо что-то сделать, чтобы он заработал? Всё же этот маховик отличается от того, которым мы пользовались.»  
  
Гарри походил кругами по комнате. Обернулся вокруг своей оси. Попрыгал. Результат нулевой.  
  
— Так, думай, Гарри, думай! Если эта штуковина называется "маховик времени" — может, ею помахать надо перед использованием? — сказал Гарри самому себе и начал раскачивать в руке маховик.  
  
— Интересно, зачем директор так стремился передать мне сломанную вещь? Или это прощальная шутка Снейпа? Северус, что за херня! — выругался в сердцах Гарри.  
  
— Это не херня, а маховик времени. Усовершенствованный! — донесся голос из глубины кабинета.  
  
— А почему не работает? — спросил у голоса Гарри.  
  
— Потому что машешь не тем местом! — ответили ему ехидно.  
  
— Кто здесь? — Гарри вздрогнул: к нему только сейчас пришло понимание того, что с ним кто-то разговаривает. Голос этого "кого-то" был ему смутно знаком. Гарри перестал раскачивать маховик.  
  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Я никогда не мог представить, даже в своих самых темных кошмарах, что в посмертии мне придется убедиться в том, что мой потомок — недоумок! И уж никак не мог предположить, что одно из моих лучших изобретений назовут «херней»! — прогремело с правой стены кабинета.  
  
Теперь Гарри узнал его — Финеас Найджелус Блэк! Гарри подошел к портрету, висевшему на стене.  
  
— Вы все это время могли говорить и молчали? — вместо приветствия сказал Гарри.  
  
— А меня никто не спрашивал! Это во-первых! — начал было портрет, но Гарри перебил его:  
  
— Извините, я думал, что на портреты наложены чары молчания, — под грозным взглядом предка Гарри почувствовал себя снова одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой.  
  
— Ты прав. Наложены. На все, кроме моего. Как видишь, я могу говорить. А во-вторых, я еще не забыл, как вы прятали меня в бисерной сумочке! Теперь мы квиты, — ответил Блэк.  
  
— Понятно. Похоже, что вы с профессором Снейпом были в добрых отношениях, раз он оставил вам право голоса. Может быть, вы мне расскажете, что именно имел в виду Снейп, оставляя мне это странное послание и воспоминания Дамблдора? — Гарри сел на пол напротив портрета, всем своим видом давая понять, что пока не получит ответы на свои вопросы — не сдвинется с места.  
  
— Отношения у нас были добрее некуда! Директор Снейп, — заговорил Блэк, делая ударение на слове «директор», — наивно предполагал, что ты заявишься сюда намного раньше. Видишь ли, Гарри, Северус каждый раз, покидая этот кабинет, не знал, вернется ли сюда снова. Каждый день мог стать для него последним. Он решил, что благоразумно будет сохранить и передать тебе те знания, которыми обладал Альбус…  
  
Гарри перебил Финеаса:  
  
— А куда делся профессор Дамблдор? Его портрет пуст…  
  
— О, когда ты повернулся к нему задом и направился к омуту памяти, он попытался остановить тебя, — на губах Блэка заиграла улыбка, — Альбус был в таком отчаянии! Видел бы ты, как он пытался достучаться до тебя. Было забавно…  
  
— Почему он был в отчаянии? Я не понимаю…  
  
— Ты сделал то, что велел тебе директор Снейп, ты просмотрел все воспоминания Альбуса? — теперь пришла очередь портрета перебивать своего потомка.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри.  
  
— Чего и следовало ожидать, — пожал плечами Финеас, — Ты еще слишком юн для того, чтобы понять: иногда в жизни случаются моменты, вспоминая которые, ты готов провалиться сквозь землю. И ты пойдешь на всё, чтобы о таких моментах или воспоминаниях о них никто никогда не узнал. Я так думаю, шкатулка, которая попала в твои руки, хранит одно из таких воспоминаний.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы имеете в виду, — вздохнул Гарри, — Скажите, пожалуйста, а Северус случайно не делился с вами своими воспоминаниями?  
  
— Воспоминаниями? Нет. Мыслями? Иногда. Что конкретно тебя интересует?  
  
Гарри понимал, что это его единственный шанс наконец-то расставить все точки над i, но так и не решился озвучить свой самый темный кошмар и выпалить на одном дыхании фразу:  
  
 _«Подскажите, пожалуйста, дорогой пра-пра-пра-прадед, имел ли место в действительности такой факт, как наличие сексуальной связи насильственного характера между Северусом Снейпом и представителем рода Поттеров? Вдруг директор Снейп делился с вами соображениями по этому поводу?»_  
  
Вместо этого Гарри задал другой вопрос:  
  
— Эта штуковина — правда ваше изобретение? Тогда почему она была у Дамблдора?  
  
— Это не штуковина!!! — прогремел много-раз-прадед в ответ, — Это — модифицированный маховик времени! Похоже, что ты разучился читать, или вовсе не умел! Там даже название написано — «Paenitet»! Дамблдор выиграл его у меня, — выпалил портрет, помолчал и спустя несколько секунд уже более спокойным голосом добавил, — в споре.  
  
— А почему он не работает?  
  
— Все работает. Просто ты... — портрет хотел было съязвить в очередной раз, но передумал, — Просто ты неправильно пытаешься им воспользоваться! Я бы рассказал тебе, как его запустить, но, видишь ли, когда я был жив, все упрекали меня в том, что моя специфическая методика подачи материала влияет на успех усваивания этого самого материала. Одним словом, к обратной стороне рамы моего портрета прикреплена инструкция. Меня Минерва зовет в свою корзину, тьфу кабинет! Изучи инструкцию на досуге и ни в коем случае не запускай маховик без меня! Я скоро вернусь!..


	4. Глава з Paenitet — "Мне жаль"

Как только портрет Блэка опустел, его потомок пришел в себя. Гарри потёр на лбу то место, где раньше был шрам. Болело так, будто он только что разговаривал не со своим пра-пра-пра-дедом, но с Тем-которого-больше-не-назовут. Странно все это. Гарри казалось, что от него постоянно что-то ускользает. Какая-то мысль в его голове промелькнет и, не успев четко сформироваться, блекнет.  
  
— Неужели это общение с предком на меня так повлияло? Интересно, портреты умеют как-то воздействовать на подсознание? Учитывая, что директор Финеас Найджелус Блэк был слизеринцем — все возможно, — Гарри озвучил пустоте кабинета свои мысли.  
  
Он не мог понять, почему последние несколько минут мыслил и вел себя как тот, другой, «допобедный» Гарри. Как тот, каким он был пять лет назад. Опять эта наивность…  
  
_«К сожалению, Поттер, сегодня я не смогу лично проконтролировать вашу отработку, поэтому вы напишете мне эссе стандартного размера на тему «Как я пониманию поговорку магглов: «Простота хуже воровства»_ , — всплыл в памяти вкрадчивый голос.  
  
— Ты был прав: моя простота способна убить, но, к сожалению, я слишком поздно это понял, — ответил голосу в своей голове Гарри и приподнял раму опустевшей картины. Под ней пальцы нащупали небольшое углубление в стене, а в нем свиток. Взяв его, Гарри направился обратно к директорскому столу.  
  
— Не к добру это, — проговорил он, поймав себя на мысли, что в очередной раз садится в директорское кресло.   
  
Когда у него появилась привычка разговаривать с самим собой? Кажется, в те времена, когда приходилось скрываться от всех и вся на Гриммо. Портреты и зеркала он, словно траурной вуалью, накрыл заклятьем молчания. Камин запечатал. Совы не находили к нему дороги. И все бы ничего, но закоренелая вредная привычка, имя которой «нужда в общении», довела его до того, что он начал говорить вслух. В те дни Гарри представлял, что у него есть немой невидимый друг, с которым можно поделиться своими мыслями, переживаниями, кошмарами…  
  
Чуть помедля, Гарри развернул свиток. На пергаменте было выведено:  
  


**Инструкция по эксплуатации артефакта «Сожаление», изготовленного Ф. Н. Блэком.**

Иногда по глупости, иногда — в пылу гнева, мы совершаем поступки, о которых сожалеем потом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Сожаление — змея, яд которой способен выжечь нашу душу дотла… Я нашел противоядие.

Разбирая архивы рода Блэк, я наткнулся на один любопытный манускрипт. Изучив его, я создал этот маховик времени. Он способен перенести вас в тот момент времени, когда вы совершили поступок, о котором сожалеете больше всего. Магия сама определяет, какое из ваших сожалений истинно, а какое — лишь плод неуемной фантазии. Невозможно сказать наверняка, в каком событии своей жизни вы окажетесь. Могу сказать только одно: чем короче деление, которое переломилось на маховике во время путешествия — тем свежее было использованное воспоминание и тем дальше будет следующий прыжок в прошлое. Одно деление на маховике — одна возможность повлиять на ход событий. Одно решение, которое вы можете изменить.

Чтобы использовать артефакт «Сожаление», подойдите к омуту памяти, прикоснитесь к виску волшебной палочкой и произнесите заклинание «Paenitet»*. Все воспоминания о событиях, которые, по вашему мнению, вызывают у вас чувство сожаления, переместятся в омут. Запустите маховик и погрузитесь в них. В каком бы из эпизодов своей жизни вы ни оказались, вы всегда должны помнить о двух вещах: магия не ошибается и... меняя прошлое, вы изменяете будущее.

P.S. За все случившееся с вами во время и после использования артефакта автор ответственности не несет.

  
Гарри откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза и начал размышлять вслух.  
  
— Откуда все-таки этот маховик у Дамблдора? Рассказы обоих директоров шиты белыми нитками и ни предку, ни Дамблдору почему-то не верится. Кто из них врёт??? Что бы я хотел изменить в своем прошлом? О чем я сожалею больше всего? Куда перенесет меня этот маховик? А что, если…  
  
Шальная мысль, за долю секунды возникшая в голове, вопреки здравому смыслу, прочно укоренилась. В глазах Гарри проявились изумрудные прожилки — это говорило о том, что он полностью охвачен азартом. Тем самым безумным азартом, который способен отправить свою жертву в поход через пустыню, заставить спорить с воякой, или... принять решение, что спасти надо всех.  
  
— Как говорит один мой знакомый: «Выхода нет только из гроба». Не факт, не факт! Выход есть даже оттуда! — Гарри весело поделился своими мыслями с невидимым собеседником, достал из кармана пиджака палочку и, прихватив с собой артефакт «Сожаление», направился к омуту памяти.  
  
Спустя несколько минут и одно заклятье Гарри склонился над омутом: разглядывал картинки, которые маячили перед ним, и комментировал увиденное:  
  
— Похоже, воспоминания здесь собраны, начиная с самого раннего детства. Кто бы мог подумать, что у меня в голове столько сожалений! Теперь понятно, почему она так болит! И откуда ноги растут у ночных кошмаров, тоже понятно!  
  
Вот он смотрит на новую игрушку Дадли, вот Дурсли опять оставили его у кошатницы, вот Гермиона получила наивысший балл по трансфигурации, вот дружная рыжеволосая семья собралась за большим столом в Норе…  
  
Гарри, увлеченный просмотром, даже не заметил того, что его пальцы словно зажили своей собственной, отдельной от всего остального тела жизнью, и начали подкручивать механизм маховика, приводя его тем самым в действие.  
  
— И об этом я сожалею??? Вранье! Да, местами мне было грустно, но это не то, что я хотел бы изменить!!!  
  
Воспоминания, будто бы услышав недовольный возглас своего хозяина, подернулись пеленой тумана, и перед взором Гарри возникла новая картина: тело Седрика, распластанное на земле... Снова пелена. Просвет. Теперь он видел себя, ошалело смотрящим на профессора зельеварения. Тот самый урок окклюменции, когда он проник в голову Снейпа. Теперь Гарри просматривал воспоминания зельевара, как свои собственные: вот мародеры во главе с его отцом подвешивают Снейпа в воздухе и собираются на глазах у всего Хогвартса стащить с него штаны... А вот темная фигура и выгибающееся под ней тело: еще мгновение — и стон-имя прозвучит во тьме комнаты, но картинка меняется. Теперь он видит перед собой лишь Сириуса, падающего в Арку смерти. Маховик был готов к действию, и Гарри без раздумий нырнул в омут. Несколько мгновений ему казалось, что он летит в какой-то пустоте, а потом он понял: это не пустота, а туман, который теперь повсюду. Из-за этого тумана Гарри не удается ничего разглядеть, но в ушах у героя свистит так, будто бы он с огромной высоты, вслед за крестным, летит в Арку смерти...


	5. Глава 4 Билет в Мунго

Гарри казалось, что его падение никогда не закончится, но нет. Вот туман рассеялся, а свист в ушах сменился стуком собственного сердца. В первые секунды Гарри не мог понять, что произошло и где он находится. Тело не слушалось, а зрение и слух упрямо не хотели восстанавливаться.   
  
«Куда же меня занесло?»  
  
— Эй, Гарри, что случилось? Мы идем или нет? — будто сквозь слой ваты звучит чей-то голос.  
  
С трудом Гарри удалось повернуть голову в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук. Перед собой он увидел Рона.   
  
— Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? Почему мы остановились? — донесся с другой стороны голос Гермионы.  
  
— Я сейчас. Просто дайте мне минуту, чтобы прийти в себя, — ответил друзьям Гарри, попутно осматриваясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, где он сейчас находится.  
  
— У нас нет минуты. Там профессор Снейп. Он ранен, — указывая рукой вглубь комнаты, расставила всё на свои места Гермиона.  
  
«Слева — Рон. Справа — Гермиона. Впереди — раненый Снейп. Значит, девяносто восьмой год. Визжащая хижина», — к Гарри пришло понимание происходящего. На ватных ногах он подошел к раненому и опустился рядом с ним на колени. В памяти всплыло всё то, что произойдет дальше, но Гарри не мог понять, почему артефакт занес его именно сюда. Хотя… Он никому не рассказывал об этом, но его действительно мучила совесть за то, что тогда он даже не попытался спасти профессора. Он просто сидел и смотрел, как Снейп умирает. Как жизнь, перемешанная с воспоминаниями, вытекает сквозь окровавленные пальцы, как последние искорки этой самой жизни гаснут в бездонных черных туннелях. Никогда прежде и ни разу после он не наблюдал за собой такого равнодушия к чужой жизни, какое он проявил тогда. Это не давало ему покоя, особенно в первые дни после победы. Днем он был занят исполнением отведенной ему роли национального героя, но ночью чувство вины начинало грызть его, и он, блуждая по пустому дому на Гриммо, каялся в этом грехе своему невидимому другу. Рассказывал, что сожалеет о случившемся со Снейпом. Стараясь оправдаться, он говорил, говорил, говорил и ждал, что в одной из пустых комнат прозвучит прорвавшееся сквозь посмертие тихое, но надменное: «Я вас прощаю, Поттер, только заткнитесь!»   
  
Что он может сделать сейчас? Для Снейпа всё уже кончено.   
  
— Собери… Собери их… — Снейп зажимает рукой рану на горле. Его пальцы опять скользят по окровавленной шее, смешивая с кровью воспоминания.  
  
Мысли в голове Гарри начинают кружиться в вальсе. Раз-два-три: за спиной Гермиона копошится в своей сумочке, пытаясь найти тару для воспоминаний Снейпа. Раз-два-три: Рон, сопя, переминается с ноги на ногу. Осталось всего лишь пара па: несколько секунд жизни. Раз-два-три: тур будет исполнен, и Снейп попросит посмотреть на него в последний раз. Вдруг вальс сменяется обратным отсчетом:  
  
 _Девять…_  
  
— Вот, Гарри, — Гермиона наконец-то нашла подходящую посудину.  
  
 _Восемь…_  
  
Гарри берет протянутый флакон.  
  
 _Семь…_  
  
Пальцы судорожно сжимаюся. «Что я могу для тебя сделать? Что? Что???» Боль. Гарри разжимает руку. В ладонь впились осколки раздавленного сосуда. Если магия выбрала именно этот момент его жизни— значит, так тому и быть!  
  
— Собери… — отчаянно, из последних сил шепчет Снейп.   
  
 _Шесть…_  
  
— Не это. Дай мне слезы Фоукса! — шепот Гарри вторит шепоту Снейпа.  
  
 _Пять…_  
  
— Гарри, но… — Гермиона пытается что-то возразить, но будущий национальный герой ее не слышит.  
  
 _Четыре…_  
  
— Я. Сказал. Дай!!! — рычит сквозь зубы Гарри.  
  
 _Три…_  
  
— Не помню, чтобы они у меня были… — Гермиона начинает рыться в сумочке и, к своему удивлению, находит то, что требует от нее Гарри — флакон со слезами феникса.  
  
— Зачем, Гарри? — бормочет Рон.  
  
 _Два…_  
  
Гарри начинает лить слезы в приоткрытый рот зельевара.  
  
Как только флакон опустел, Гарри заметил, что в воздухе появились струйки тумана. Они, словно змеи, начали обвиваться вокруг него, сдавливать, мешать дышать. Всё перед глазами поплыло, и Гарри почувствовал, как непонятный магнит тащит его куда-то. Несколько мгновений бешеного полета — и Гарри очнулся стоящим перед омутом памяти. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные мушки, а к горлу подобрался неприятный комок. Гарри обессилено опустился на пол, чтобы дождаться, когда перестанет тошнить — чего-чего, а гадить в кабинете директора Снейпа не следует. Этого Снейп, пусть и спасенный национальным героем Снейп, ему уж точно не простит.  
  
«Не думал, что будет всё так», — проговорил Гарри и взглянул на артефакт «Сожаление», который по-прежнему висел у него на шее. Одна линия на нем, самая маленькая из лучей звезды, оказалась переломана. Гарри подумал, что пока не стоит снимать маховик, и решил спрятать его под рубашку. Тут он понял, что что-то в его облике изменилось: на нем была надета красная мантия, которой до этого на нем не было. Гарри сделал свои выводы.  
  
— Значит, у меня всё получилось! Ну что, настало время задать вам пару вопросов, профессор Снейп! — проговорил он, поднялся с пола и, пошатываясь, вышел из кабинета.  
  
Коридор был пуст, и Гарри никого на своем пути не встретил. Он не знал, сколько времени пробыл в кабинете. Похоже, долго. Наверное, все уже собрались в Большом зале и Вечер памяти уже начался. Гарри направился в сторону Большого зала.  
  
— Эй, Гарри, мы тебя обыскались! Куда ты запропастился? Пошел в туалет, и полчаса тебя нет! — Гарри услышал за спиной голос Рона и почувствовал сильный хлопок по плечу, — Ты что, перепутал туалеты и заглянул к Плаксе Миртл? Там уже Макгонагалл речь произносит! Пошли!  
  
Не дав Гарри опомниться, Рон, после последней их встречи ощутимо увеличившийся в росте и объемах, схватил его за руку и чуть ли не волоком потащил в Большой зал.   
  
— Нельзя было тебя одного отпускать! Герм мне уже плешь проела, возмущенная твоим долгим отсутствием! — едва слышно прошептал рыжеволосый, толкая массивную дверь.  
  
— Я привел вам нашего победителя!!! — прокричал во все горло Рон, когда они вошли.  
  
Воздух взорвали аплодисменты и приветственные выкрики, которые чуть было не оглушили Гарри. Ему казалось, что все взгляды устремлены сейчас на него. От такого приветствия он опешил, но Рон не ослабил хватки и продолжал тащить его за руку.  
  
— Гарри! Гарри! — скандировал весь зал, когда они проходили между рядами столов.  
  
— Садись, я занял тебе место, — проговорил Рон, останавливаясь возле стола гриффиндорцев и указывая ему на место рядом с Гермионой.  
  
Гарри послушно сел.  
  
— И где тебя нашел мой муженек?  
  
— На лестнице…   
  
— Ты успел дописать отчет? — требовательно спросила Гермиона.  
  
— Да, успел, — ответил ей Гарри, хотя и не знал, о каком отчете идет речь.   
  
Ему до конца не верилось в реальность происходящего, не верилось, что у него действительно получилось изменить прошлое. К его большому облегчению, друзья больше не обращали на него внимания: Гермиона увлеченно беседовала с блондинкой, имя которой он никак не мог вспомнить, Рон с большим аппетитом поедал куриную ножку, и Гарри представилась возможность оглядеться. Он посмотрел на преподавательский стол, ища глазами фигуру, одетую в черное. Место директора занимала Макгонагалл, места преподавателей ЗОТИ и зельеварения пустовали. Снейпа вообще не было за столом! Ну как же, такие праздники не для нашего крючконосого высочества! Опять в своих подземельях варит очередную гениальную дрянь! Интересно все-таки, а что за отчет он должен был дописать? Гарри оглядел себя: на нем красная мантия, такая же, как на Роне и Гермионе. Похоже, в этом настоящем они работают вместе, в одной организации, и он пишет об этом отчеты.   
  
«Да, чудны дела твои, магия! Я и отчеты! Ну, надо же! Интересно, а что еще изменилось и где все же Снейп? Хорошо все-таки, что меня занесло именно в то воспоминание! Теперь на душе на один камень меньше!»  
  
Гарри не мог себе представить, какие теперь у него с зельеваром отношения и уместно ли задать одному из друзей вопрос: «Где Снейп?» Пока Гарри размышлял, как лучше спросить, пустующее место профессора зельеварения занял симпатичный молодой человек. «Это явно не Снейп!» — промелькнуло в голове у Гарри, а спустя несколько мгновений пришло узнавание: «Да это же Лонгботтом!»  
  
— Эй, Рон, а что Невилл делает на месте профессора зельеварения?  
  
— Сейчас? Сидит, — ответил ему Рон, откусывая большой кусок от очередной куриной ножки.  
  
— А где Снейп? — вырвалось у Гарри.  
  
— Надеюсь, что продолжает гореть, — ответил Рон, — Гарри, ты чего? Ты как-то подозрительно себя ведешь, почему вспомнил про Снейпа?   
  
— Да так, — ответил Гарри, стараясь сохранить спокойствие в голосе, — в каком смысле гореть?  
  
— Странный ты какой-то сегодня! Он же сгорел! Вот я и говорю: надеюсь, что он продолжает гореть и в посмертии. Тебе надо чаще бывать на воздухе! Ты в своих бумагах совсем зарылся, я поговорю с твоим начальником…  
  
— Да, я постараюсь… — прошептал Гарри, поднимаясь со своего места.  
  
— Ты куда? — удивленно спросила Гермиона, заметив это.  
  
— Мне опять нехорошо, съел что-то не то на обед, мне в туалет опять надо…— судя по тому, что Гермиона не стала больше задавать вопросов, выглядел он действительно неважно.  
  
— Бывает, — сказал Рон, проглотив очередную порцию снеди и переглянувшись с женой, — только ты там не долго, не заставляй нас искать тебя по всему замку…  
  
Оказавшись за пределами Большого зала, Гарри со всех ног побежал в библиотеку. Он решил, что в подшивке «Пророка» за девяносто восьмой год сможет узнать всё о том, в какую сторону он изменил прошлое.   
  
Придя в библиотеку, Гарри начал пролистывать газеты. Практически во всех номерах за девяносто восьмой год на первой полосе красовались его колдографии. Вот он широко улыбается, пожимая руку новому министру магии; вот он присутствует на открытии памятника Дамблдору; дает показания в зале суда во время слушания дела о пожирателях.  
  
Еще фото, еще и еще, и ни одного слова о Снейпе. В том прошлом, каким его помнил Гарри, «Пророком» освещались совершенно другие события. Обнародование воспоминаний покойного зельевара привело к большому резонансу в магическом сообществе, и все майские и июньские номера были посвящены именно Снейпу и его роли в «Плане Дамблдора». В июльских номерах были статьи о том, что Снейпу, хоть и посмертно, но все-таки вручили Орден Мерлина. В этом настоящем про это нет и строчки. Поняв, что в газетах он не найдет ответов на свои вопросы, Гарри покинул библиотеку и направился обратно в кабинет директора. На пути Гарри то и дело начали попадаться ученики. Значит, ужин уже закончился. Проходя по очередному коридору, Гарри наткнулся на Минерву, стоящую рядом с троицей учеников, которую она, судя по металлическим ноткам в голосе, за что-то отчитывала.   
  
«Совсем как мы когда-то».  
  
Проскользнуть мимо незамеченным Гарри не удалось, Минерва окликнула его:  
  
— Гарри, ты опоздал на ужин, но я рада, что ты всё-таки смог вырваться к нам из министерства. Ты бледен. У тебя всё хорошо?  
  
— Мне надо поговорить с вами, — ответил Гарри, косясь на учеников, которые продолжали стоять неподалеку, — наедине.  
  
— Хорошо, пойдем в мой кабинет, — ответила Макгонагалл.  
  
«Хоть это не изменилось», — подумал Гарри, когда они вошли в кабинет Минервы. Кабинет выглядел точь-в-точь, как тот, в котором он побывал до своего перемещения во времени. Минерва предложила выпить чаю. Гарри согласился.  
  
— Я немного заработался — память пошаливает. Минерва, скажите мне, пожалуйста, а почему вы не пользуетесь кабинетом, который занимали все предшествующие директора? — сказал Гарри, садясь в кресло и делая из чашки глоток.  
  
— И давно это у тебя началось? — не ответив на заданный вопрос, отрезала Минерва.  
  
— Что именно? — непонимающе посмотрел на нее Гарри.  
  
— Проблемы с памятью. Тебя больше ничего не беспокоит? Когда ты последний раз проходил обследование в Мунго?  
  
— Профессор, со мной всё в порядке. Знаете, сколько отчетов в министерстве? Я просто сказал, что немного устал. Просто устал, на этом всё. Меня ничто не беспокоит,— Гарри насторожила такая забота о его здоровье.  
  
Минерва с видимым облегчением вздохнула.  
  
— Прости, Гарри. Я просто за тебя беспокоюсь. Кабинет — последняя подлость, которую совершил в своей жизни этот предатель Северус Снейп. Он запечатал дверь темномагическим заклятьем, гореть ему за это и в посмертии, никто до сих пор не смог открыть ту дверь.  
  
«Так, опять гореть… Если один раз получилось — может, и здесь удастся?»  
  
— Профессор, а могу ли я попробовать… — начал, было, Гарри.  
  
— Что попробовать? — глаза Минервы округлились, ее рука с чашечкой чая замерла на полпути ко рту.  
  
— Ну, дверь открыть…   
  
«Это была плохая идея, — понял Гарри, когда чашка директрисы слишком резко опустилась на блюдце и тонкий фарфор жалобно звякнул, — про Снейпа лучше вообще больше разговор не заводить, от греха подальше».  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты сейчас просто неудачно пошутил? Да, Гарри? Скажи мне, что ты пошутил! — голос Макгонагалл дрожал, — Ты ведь не нарушаешь предписания врачей? Не пользуешься магией? Ответь мне, Гарри!  
  
Гарри поперхнулся чаем. Настал его черед округлять глаза.   
  
«Отлично! Я — сквиб?»  
  
— Нет, Минерва, я просто пошутил. Вы правы, это неудачная шутка. Просто настроение сегодня у меня очень хорошее. Увидел вас в коридоре — юность вспомнил. Помните, как мы с Роном на ваших уроках куролесили?   
  
Минерва продолжала смотреть на него. Точно так же она смотрела, когда ее пытались убедить, что какую-либо шалость совершил не тот ученик, что стоит перед ней, а вот тот, другой, с соседнего факультета…  
  
— Засиделся я у вас, — Гарри вытер вспотевшие ладони о подол мантии.   
  
«Надо быстрее отсюда уходить, пока профессор не вызвала кого-нибудь прямиком из Мунго!»  
  
— Мне пора, завтра на работу…  
  
— Кто тебя аппарирует?  
  
— Рон с Гермионой меня доставят прямо до порога, — надеясь, что попадет в «яблочко», выпалил Гарри первое, что пришло на ум, — пойду, поищу их.   
  
Гарри верил, что профессор трансфигурации в этой реальности не потеряла свою слабость к сентиментальности, а потому сказал ей на прощание:   
  
— Я рад был вас видеть, — тихо и грустно, а после небольшой паузы, живо и с придыханием, — очень!!!  
  
— Я тоже рада, — вымолвила Макгонагалл и улыбнулась, ее лицо немного смягчила эта улыбка, — Я ничего никому не скажу, но ты больше даже в шутку не произноси таких вещей. Ни-ког-да!!!  
  
Гарри в знак согласия кивнул и вышел из кабинета.  
  
«Что же тут происходит??? Дурдом какой-то!!! Надо срочно узнать, что со мной случилось… что произошло в эти пять лет, что я… черт знает, где был! Есть только один человек, а точнее, портрет, который способен меня просветить и ничего со мной не сделать. Интересно, я смогу еще раз войти в кабинет? Да, невеселое будущее я создал…» — размышлял Гарри, идя по коридору, который должен был привести его к лестнице, ведущей в кабинет директора. Он уже собрался повернуть за угол, но резко остановился, услышав голоса.  
  
— Ну и куда он мог пойти??? Мы уже всё обыскали! — в голосе Гермионы слышалось недовольство, а не тревога за пропавшего друга. Понимание этого факта заставило Гарри вместо того, чтобы направиться к друзьям, вжаться в стену.  
  
— Давай еще раз пройдемся по второму этажу. Эх, жаль, что карты Мародеров у нас нет! Мы б с ней вмиг нашли его! Если и на втором его не будет — будем вызывать мракоборцев…  
  
Голоса стали приближаться. Гарри со всех ног побежал в обратном от них направлении.  
  
«Нельзя покидать замок, пока не узнаю, что происходит! Зачем друзьям натравливать на меня мракоборцев?»  
  
Завернув за угол, Гарри открыл первую попавшуюся дверь и ввалился в комнату. Туалет. Мужской. Хвала Мерлину — это не обитель Плаксы Миртл. Гарри зафиксировал ручку двери шваброй, которую нашел в дальнем углу своего убежища. Пользоваться магией он побоялся: вдруг на него наложены какие-нибудь сигнальные чары? Не зря же Минерва спросила его про Мунго. Убедившись в том, что дверь открытию не подлежит, Гарри решил освежиться. Может, струя холодной воды охладит закипающие мозги? Гарри подошел к раковине и оцепенел, когда увидел свое отражение в висящем на стене зеркале. Отражение сильно отличалось от того, которое он видел в последний раз. Черные взлохмаченные кудри, шрам на лбу, темные круги под глазами, и в объемах он, мягко говоря, слегка «усох»… «Мелковат!», — сказал бы друг-вояка, если бы увидел его в таком виде. Гарри расстегнул мантию. Под ней обнаружились поношенные мешковатые брюки и рубашка, судя по пятну на ней, не первой свежести. Гарри, не видя, уже знал, что красуется у него на ногах вместо любимых ботинок.  
  
— Ну конечно же, кроссовки! — Гарри пошевелил пальцами левой ноги, — Даже дырка в носке на месте!!! Бинго! Всё вернулось на круги своя! Думал, хоть третий десяток похожу в нормальной одежде…   
  
Нет, Гарри ничего не имел против грязных рубашек, протертых штанов и истоптанных кроссовок. Ведь это были его «любимые» вещи! С детства. В котором он по наивности своей действительно верил в то, что у Дурслей просто нет денег, чтобы купить ему одежду. Когда же в юности пришло осознание, что на нем всё это время просто экономили, а золотые галеоны наконец-то появились в карманах — ему было опять не до одежды. Какая разница, в чем тебя убьют? Помня прошлое, в последние два года Гарри старался с лихвой наверстать упущенное. Что ж, опять не судьба!..  
  
Гарри включил воду и подставил голову под ледяную струю. В голове просветлело, но надежда на то, что супруги Уизли перестанут его искать и просто оставят в покое, смывалась вместе с утекающей в канализацию водой. Сейчас единственное безопасное для него место — директорское логово. До него надо добраться любыми путями! Гарри выключил воду, тряхнул головой. Брызги воды заляпали зеркало и закрыли собой его новый облик. Гарри вытер руки о мантию, заодно проверил карманы на наличие палочки и других посторонних предметов. Пусто. Даже денег нет.   
  
«Что-то мне подсказывает, что я все-таки нашел приключения на свою, больше не упругую, задницу. Сомневаюсь, что работник министерства выглядит так, как выгляжу сейчас я. Ну, ладно! Прорвемся!»  
  
Гарри убрал швабру, приоткрыл дверь и выглянул: коридор пуст. Быстрым шагом он направился в сторону необходимой лестницы. Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, он преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от заветной двери. Гарри провел пальцами по магической сети, та в ответ приветственно зазвенела.  
  
«Ну же, не подведи! Как там говорят магглы? Сезам, откройся?»  
  
На лестнице послышались голоса. Рон, Гермиона, Макгонагалл, Флитвик и тяжелая артиллерия в виде Невилла. Золотой дуэт нашел себе подмогу!  
  
— Вон он! Гарри, стой! Отойди от двери! — прокричала Гермиона.   
  
Времени, чтобы ублажать магическую паутину, на этот раз у Гарри не было.   
  
«Придется поверить Снейпу на слово!»  
  
Гарри взялся за ручку и с силой толкнул дверь. Та, к огромному удивлению преследовавших его волшебников, открылась. Гарри и сам до конца не верил, что у него получится войти, а потому он влетел в кабинет, встретил на своем пути стул и вместе со стулом, с грохотом упал на пол.  
  
— Ну, что я могу сказать по этому поводу? Недоумок! Однозначно! — громыхнул голос Блэка со стены.  
  
Гарри с шумом втягивал в легкие воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание:  
  
— Что…. Здесь… Произошло???  
  
— Здесь вот уже пять лет ничего не происходило, до того момента, пока ты не появился, — ответил рассерженно портрет, — Ты почему меня не дождался???  
  
— Вы меня помните??? Вы всё помните??? — радостно воскликнул Гарри. Ему не верилось, что посреди всего этого бедлама нашелся кто-то, пусть и не до конца, но всё же адекватный.  
  
— На память не жалуюсь! К моей великой радости, я успел умереть еще до твоего рождения! И поэтому все перестановки в реальности меня не касаются!  
  
— Расскажите, что произошло, прошу вас!   
  
— Лучше ты расскажи, что ты такого вытворил в прошлом? Я ведь просил не трогать без меня «Сожаление»…  
  
— Я решил, что сам справлюсь. Увидел Сириуса в Арке смерти и не выдержал…  
  
— А дальше?  
  
— Я очутился в том моменте, когда у меня на руках умирал профессор Снейп, я влил в него слезы феникса, а потом меня притащило сюда….  
  
— Так вот почему бедняга Северус сгорел заживо в этой хижине. А я голову ломал, кто ж его так ненавидел, что обрек на такие адские мучения. Оказывается, потомок постарался! Молодец!  
  
— Как сгорел? — неприятный комок подступил к горлу Гарри.  
  
— Я так полагаю, что молча, если учесть тот факт, что у него, как мне помнится, было перекушено горло. С таким ранением не покричишь…  
  
Гарри поборол в себе приступ тошноты и спросил:  
  
— Я имею в виду, как так получилось? Я же спас его…  
  
— Из тех разговоров, что я слышал, ты и твои друзья нашли профессора в хижине раненым. Оказали первую помощь, обездвижили, чтобы не сбежал, и пошли геройствовать дальше. Уж как так получилось, что хижина загорелась — одному Мерлину известно. Когда пожар потушили, на пепелище нашли обгоревшее тело. Колдомедики определили, что это Снейп. Обездвиженный, он не смог выбраться. Надеюсь, что он быстро умер от удушья, а не жарился как поросенок на вертеле в течение нескольких часов…  
  
— Замолчите! Я не хотел… Я читал газеты, там об этом нет ни слова.  
  
— А что там должно было быть? Газетчикам с лихвой хватало живых преступников, зачем про мертвых-то писать?  
  
— Северус Снейп не преступник! Он герой! — выкрикнул Гарри в лицо портрету.  
  
— Да? А не ты ли был тем, кто первым обвинил его в предательстве, а потом давал против него обличающие показания?  
  
— Но воспоминания!!! В воспоминаниях профессора всё же ясно… — Гарри осекся. Внутри всё похолодело, — Я не собрал воспоминания Снейпа!!! Волдеморт???  
  
— Мертв. Ты всё-таки приложил его авадой, но вот он тебя — нет. Министерство как-то пронюхало, и я скромно предполагаю, что не без помощи твоих друзей, что ты — последний хоркрукс. Убить тебя никто не решился. Не буду рассказывать тебе во всех красках твои приключения, но ты теперь под особым надзором. Тебе запрещено пользоваться магией, запрещено покидать министерство, кроме особых случаев, таких, как сегодня, например. В отделе тайн для тебя нашли местечко: целая комната. Ты теперь там живешь. Дом на Гриммо опечатан, так же как и счет в Гринготс. Два раза в месяц ты проходишь осмотр в Мунго. Все боятся того, что ты станешь новым Темным лордом, потому что последняя часть души Волдеморта всё ещё в тебе. Только благодаря своей известности ты сейчас не в Азкабане! Хотя, чем Моргана не шутит! После этой выходки, — Блэк кивнул в сторону двери, — велика вероятность того, что тебя поместят именно туда. Чтоб другим неповадно было бегать от мракоборцев…  
  
— Что мне делать? Я не хочу такой реальности!  
  
— Я предупреждал!   
  
— Как мне всё исправить?  
  
— Исправить уже ничего нельзя. Той реальности, которую ты помнишь, больше нет. Есть только эта, в которой Снейп — предатель, а ты — первый кандидат в Темные лорды. Всё не так уж и плохо…  
  
— Не так уж и плохо? Всё хуже некуда!!!  
  
— Не преувеличивай! Я знаю, о чем говорю! Могло быть и хуже. Если бы ты дождался меня, то узнал бы, что нельзя менять ход событий так… Даже слов не подберу… В инструкции ведь четко указано: «Одно решение»! Одно! Не десять! Нельзя вернуться в прошлое и махать саблей направо и налево! Слезы влил, воспоминания вылил… Каждое твое действие принесло тебе плоды. Наслаждайся! — Блэк отвернулся от Гарри, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен.  
  
— Как мне быть? У меня теперь даже палочки нет, чтобы еще раз…  
  
Рассуждения Гарри прервал тот факт, что за дверью кабинета начали раздаваться приглушенные хлопки.   
  
— Что это?  
  
— Не знаю, сейчас посмотрю, — ответил Блэк и исчез с портрета.  
  
«Видимо, решил сменить гнев на милость», — подумал Гарри и прислушался.  
  
К хлопкам за дверью добавились непонятные звуки. Казалось, что эти звуки издают сами стены башни. Гарри выглянул в окно. Рон, Гермиона и Невилл поднялись на метлах в воздух и теперь обстреливали башню заклятиями. Несмотря на это, за стены Гарри не боялся, но вот дверь! Звуки за ней становились всё громче. Хлопки врезающихся в неё заклятий слились в одну нескончаемую какофонию. Сколько же за ней волшебников? Рано или поздно они пробьют брешь. Что ему уготовано: Мунго или Азкабан? Да лучше сдохнуть! Но это ему вряд ли дадут сделать. В этой новой реальности он один против всех.   
  
 _«Один против всех…»_ ,— мысль-иголка кольнула сердце.   
  
— Сколько же жизненных сил тебе понадобилось потратить, профессор, чтобы наложить на дверь заклятие такой силы? Даже в посмертии ты продолжаешь помогать мне, а я… Чем я отплатил тебе за всё? Мучительной смертью и…  
  
Углубиться в размышления Гарри не дал вернувшийся предок, на губах которого играла довольная улыбка:  
  
— Давненько я такого не видал! Там такое…  
  
— Ну же, не томи!!!  
  
— Докладываю: страх перед возрождением Волдеморта победил здравый смысл! Макгонагалл вызвала отряд мракоборцев. Они сейчас пытаются выломать дверь, что делают твои дружки — ты и сам видел. Минерва и на это дала добро. Они готовы разнести замок по кирпичикам , только бы добраться до тебя! Наивные идиоты! Хогвартс оказывает им сопротивление: не они его строили, чтобы разрушать! Да кем они вообще себя возомнили… — пока Блэк рассказывал всё это, улыбка не сходила с его лица.  
  
— А чему вы радуетесь??? — не выдержал и прокричал Гарри.  
  
— Хоть какое-то развлечение. Быть портретом в посмертии, знаешь ли, мой юный друг, печальная участь. Особенно если учесть тот факт, что портретов моих всего два. Один в доме Блэков, второй — здесь. За всё то время, что я мертв, я успел изучить все закоулки в этих помещениях. Вот так и провожу свое посмертие: блуждаю из картины в картину и наблюдаю везде одно и то же, одно и то же…  
  
— Если вы так хорошо знаете Хогвартс, может быть, соизволите ответить мне на вопрос: в этом кабинете случайно не завалялась где-нибудь чья-нибудь волшебная палочка?   
  
Блэк театрально выдержал паузу, а потом со вздохом ответил:  
  
— Посмотри под крышкой стола. Последний директор был очень предусмотрительным…  
  
Гарри подбежал к столу и начал судорожно ощупывать обратную сторону столешницы. Пальцы наткнулись на тонкий деревянный предмет. Чужая палочка скользнула в руку. Тонкая, черная, с вязью рун на рукоятке.  
  
— Незарегистрированная, — пояснил Блэк.  
  
Гарри достал маховик из-за пазухи и привел его в действие: «Paenitet!»  
  
Омут памяти начал заполняться. Сейчас его содержимое выглядело немного иначе, чем в первый раз. Четкие цветные воспоминания были перемешаны с тусклыми черно-белыми. Спросить у Блэка, что это, Гарри не успел. Внушительное «Бомбарда!» разнесло дверь в щепки. Кто ввалился в комнату, Гарри уже не видел — он закрыл глаза, когда магический туман окутал его и понес в прошлое.


	6. Глава 5 Авады много не бывает!

Возможно, сказался тот факт, что он уже был готов к тому, что произойдет, а может, оттого, что в последний момент он закрыл глаза — Гарри решил, что на этот раз его перемещение прошло мягче. Его не мутило. Он открыл глаза и понял, что сидит на полу, прижавшись спиной к стене, и тяжело дышит. Рядом, судя по сопению над правым ухом, сидит Рон, а к нему, если верить воспоминаниям, прижимается Гермиона. Снова девяносто восьмой. Лаз под хижиной. До Гарри доносятся голоса Волдеморта и Снейпа. Последний диалог.   
  
Пот струится по спине. Одежда к ней прилипла. Всё тело пробивает нервная дрожь. Ладони холодные и мокрые. Палочка так и норовит покинуть скользкие тиски. У страха есть вкус? Во рту — привкус крови из прокушенной губы. В пересохшем горле — вопреки всем законам анатомии — стук сердца. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и сердце выпрыгнет… Чем не вкус страха? Гарри зажмурился и крепче сжал палочку. Пережить ещё один бой с Волдемортом — сомнительное удовольствие.   
  
«Сколько раз я корил себя за то, что не вступил в этот момент в бой? Если бы не отсиживался по норам и лазам, сколько жизней было бы спасено? Сколько раз я прокручивал эту мысль в голове? Сам виноват. Допрокручивался! Ну что ж, Гарри, можешь себя поздравить: твои сожаления сбываются! Надо сейчас напасть на Волдеморта, пока Снейп еще жив. Для начала устраню змею, а потом — будь что будет. Все лучше, чем в Мунго головой о мягкие стены биться. Чему учили в Карпатах? Сконцентрироваться и представить… Нет, не так… Увидеть! Да, именно увидеть внутри себя магическое ядро и направить его энергию к себе на ладонь», — Гарри открыл глаза: на ладони левой руки появилось чуть видимое зеленоватое свечение.  
  
— Побудьте тут, я сейчас, — прошептал Гарри друзьям.  
  
— Гарри, ты куда? Стой!!! — в один голос зашипели на него Рон и Гермиона.  
  
— Доверьтесь мне! Я на разведку! Сейчас вернусь!  
  
— Нет, Гарри, мы с тобой!   
  
«Опять в унисон! Да что они, сговорились, что ли! Связывающее заклятье в лучших друзей? Ничего, потом еще спасибо скажут!»  
  
Гарри развернулся: «Инкарцеро!»  
  
Благодаря тому, что Гермиона сидела очень близко от Рона, под действием заклинания они оказались привязанными друг к другу.  
  
— Простите, но мне надо туда. И надо одному. Это моя война, не ваша. На этот раз все будет хорошо, — прошептал Гарри и улыбнулся им на прощание самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
Ни Снейп, ни Волдеморт не успели среагировать на появление Гарри, потому что, ворвавшись в комнату, он одновременно спустил с привязи свою магию, сосредоточенную в левой ладони, и выпустил в Нагини смертельное заклятье: «Авада Кедавра!»  
  
Всё, что Гарри успел увидеть перед тем, как его закружило в туманном водовороте времени — это вспышка зеленого света, заполнившая собой все пространство…  
  
Придя в себя после прыжка, Гарри первым делом осмотрелся. Дверь в кабинет — цела. Рубашка — чистая. На ногах — ботинки. Палочка — в руках. Маховик — на шее. Подойдя к окну и никого за ним не обнаружив, Гарри пришёл к выводу, что пока всё в порядке. Его отражение в стекле оконной рамы — шрама нет, очков нет — подтвердило предположения. Подойдя к портрету, Гарри не обнаружил на нем своего предка. Портрет Дамблдора также оказался пуст. Интересно, куда они постоянно исчезают? Дамблдор ладно, но вот Блэк??? Гарри решил, что на этот раз, прежде чем покинуть кабинет, стоит дождаться Финеаса.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что временные прыжки отнимают столько сил! Надо срочно чем-нибудь перекусить, пока есть время. Одна надежда, что Кричеру закон не писан, даже темномагический.  
  
— Кричер!   
  
Домовик появился через несколько секунд.  
  
— Да, хозяин!  
  
— Принеси мне что-нибудь поесть, пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо, хозяин! — громко ответил Кричер и чуть тише добавил, — ни здрасте тебе, ни до свидания! Уходит, когда вздумается, приходит, когда надумает…   
  
Пока Гарри решал, что же ответить, домовик растворился в воздухе.  
  
Несмотря на неприкрытое возмущение домовика, уже через несколько минут директорский стол был уставлен посудой со всевозможной снедью.  
  
— Ваш ужин, хозяин!   
  
— Спасибо, Кричер. Можешь идти.  
  
— Простите, хозяин, но почему вы не желаете разделить трапезу со всеми в Большом зале? Там все уже собрались…  
  
— Устал. Настроение не то.   
  
— Настроение у него не то! А у Кричера — то! Прожить столько лет, пройти войну — и для чего? Чтобы бегать с тарелками взад-вперед! Тоже мне, хозяин… Шляется непонятно где и непонятно с кем, а тем временем дом опять приходит в упадок, — запричитал Кричер, — Эх, была б жива моя хозяюшка…   
  
Что было бы с ним, если бы хозяюшка была жива, Гарри не услышал: с последними словами эльф исчез. Утолив голод, Гарри вспомнил о том, что его насторожило, и о чём он не успел спросить у предка: тусклые черно-белые воспоминания. Он подошел к омуту, снял с шеи «Сожаление» и положил его в карман брюк. От греха подальше. Омут наполнился. Гарри показалось, что на этот раз тусклых пятен больше. От просмотра воспоминаний ведь ничего страшного не может произойти? Гарри ухватил одно черно-белое и погрузился в него.  
  
 _Он стоит перед развалинами Визжащей хижины. Пепелище еще кое-где дымится.  
  
— Я нашел, — кричит один из волшебников, разбирающих завалы,— хорошо прожарился.  
  
— Левитируй его сюда, — отвечает другой.  
  
Из обломков сгоревшей хижины выплывает обугленное тело.   
  
— Это Снейп, — констатирует один из магов после некоторых манипуляций по опознанию.   
  
— Это Снейп? Это точно он? — нервно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, это он, — отвечает волшебник, и глаза Гарри начинают блестеть от… торжества, а на губах появляется улыбка.  
  
— Я обещал отомстить Снейпу за смерть Дамблдора и я это сделал…_  
  
Гарри вынырнул из воспоминания. Продолжать смотреть дальше у него не было сил. Ответ на вопрос о том, кто поджег хижину, найден… Гарри казалось, что он чувствует вонь горелого мяса. К горлу подступил неприятный комок, а в глазах защипало. Переборов себя, он погружается в следующую черно-белую картинку.  
  
 _Он стоит перед дверью в Нору, почему-то не решаясь постучать. Но вот дверь открывается:  
  
— Привет, Гарри, спасибо, что пришел! Мне, это… поговорить с тобой надо… Давай, пройдемся? — говорит Рон и выходит из дома.  
  
— Давай, — соглашается Гарри.  
  
Они молча идут по дороге, ведущей в долину.   
  
— Ну? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Что «ну»? — непонимающе отвечает Рон.  
  
— О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?   
  
Рон густо краснеет и, набрав в легкие больше воздуха, выдает скороговоркой:  
  
— Мы с Гермионой решили пожениться!  
  
— Правда? Поздравляю!!! А что за секретность такая? Почему именно здесь решил поговорить?  
  
— Ну, ты первый, кому мы решили рассказать об этом. Гермиона, вообще-то, против такой спешки. Говорит что, это неуважение к тем, кто погиб. Ведь всё только закончилось… А я очень хочу поскорей… — Рон останавливается и смотрит на Гарри в упор, — Я, Гарри, жить хочу! Просто жить, понимаешь? Жить!!! Здесь и сейчас. Ведь завтра может не настать никогда. После смерти брата…  
  
— Понимаю, — отвечает Гарри и обнимает друга, — я правда от всей души рад за вас!!! На какое число назначена свадьба?  
  
— Мама говорит, что первые числа месяца благоприятны для…  
  
— Как ты там сказал: «Ты первый, кому мы решили сказать об этом?», да, дружище?   
  
Гарри со смешком отстраняется и легонько толкает друга локтем в живот. Рон не остается в долгу: обхватывает его за шею и валит на землю. Драка началась! Они катаются по земле, отрабатывая друг на друге свои «суперприёмы», пачкают друг друга пылью и смеются…  
  
— А теперь, суперзахват «Рыжих бестий»! Бунзуууууй! — кричит Рон, бросаясь на Гарри и не давая подняться на ноги.  
  
— Не «бунзуй», а «банзай»! — хохочет Гарри, ему наконец-то удалось скинуть с себя нелегкого друга и встать на ноги, — Ты не рыжая бестия, а рыжий бегемот! Скажу Герм, чтобы она посадила тебя на диету после свадьбы! Ладно, пошли в дом, кажется, сейчас дождь начнется.  
  
— Лучшая диета — это кровать! Эй, я шучу! Это я от Билла слышал! Только попробуй рассказать об этом Гермионе! — угрожает Рон, приставляет к голове указательные пальцы и делает вид, что бьет копытом, — Не смей проболтаться — забодаю! Мууу…  
  
— Придурок, — гогочет Гарри, когда Рон опять сбивает его с ног.  
  
Даже начавшийся так некстати дождь не смог помешать им продолжать дурачиться... _  
  
Покинув это воспоминание, Гарри понял, что в первый раз за долгие месяцы они смеялись именно так: громко, заразительно, от всей души... Может, следующее пятно докажет, что ему всё удалось, и в этой реальности все живы?   
  
 _Через камин его дома на Гриммо просовывается голова Рона:_  
  
 _— Гарри, к тебе можно?_  
  
 _— Вы уже вернулись из свадебного путешествия? Конечно, заходите._  
  
 _Из камина выходит Рон, следом за ним — Гермиона. Загорелые, отдохнувшие, счастливые. Они стоят посреди комнаты, взявшись за руки. Вид, как у провинившихся первокурсников._  
  
 _— Что стоите-то — присаживайтесь! А почему вы так на меня смотрите?_  
  
 _— Как? — спрашивает Гермиона, краснеет и опускает глаза._  
  
 _— Вот так. Что случилось? Да не молчите вы, будто в рот воды набрали! Что стряслось?_  
  
 _Проходит минута, в которой молчание периодически разбавляется сопением Рона, а потом Гермиона все-таки решается:_  
  
 _— Мы ждем ребенка!_  
  
 _— Два! — вносит уточнение Рон, для наглядности показывая на пальцах число._  
  
 _— И вы, конечно же, хотели, чтобы я об этом узнал первым?_  
  
 _— Нет, мы хотим, чтобы ты стал крестным…_  
  
«Ух, ты! Я — крестный! Кто бы мог подумать! Мне двадцать три, и я уже крестный! Молодец все-таки Рон! Наверное, весь медовый месяц сидел на диете! Как хорошо, что я еще раз попробовал изменить прошлое! Это того стоило! Даже страшно представить, что делает в этой реальности сейчас Снейп! Не удивлюсь, если Северусу Снейпу тоже захотелось «пожить», и он теперь состоит с кем-нибудь в магическом браке. Эй! Куда? Дай мне еще минуточку!»  
  
Несмотря на все протесты, неведомая сила выкидывает Гарри из этого воспоминания, и он с легким сердцем совершает новое погружение.  
  
 _Он опять стоит перед Визжащей хижиной. На этот раз она цела, только нет стекол в оконных рамах. Рядом с ним стоит Минерва и обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, Гарри! Мы все гордимся! Если бы Дамблдор был жив…_  
  
Минерва и Гарри из воспоминаний продолжают стоять и разговаривать, а настоящий Гарри не дослушивает конец фразы, потому что из хижины выносят тело и кладут на землю недалеко от них. Снейп. Гарри видит, что у него на шее нет раны, но он мертв. Худое лицо заострилось и выглядит бледнее обычного. На нем застыло умиротворение, словно посмертная маска…   
  
— Последняя маска, да, профессор? — говорит Гарри и садится на землю рядом с телом, — Теперь ты свободен от всех обязательств. От всех обетов. Похоже, я всё-таки не смог тебя спасти. Прости. Не по зубам мне всё это. Не силен я в исправлении прошлых ошибок. Наверное, Волдеморт успел нанести удар по тебе. Мне жаль, но пытаться больше я не стану.  
  
Гарри проводит по щеке Северуса, но пальцы героя ощущают лишь пустоту. Воспоминания не имеют плоти. Смертельное спокойствие скрасило лицо, которое Гарри всю свою сознательную учебную жизнь считал некрасивым. Гарри продолжает:  
  
— Я понял, что я искал и чего мне не хватало все эти годы — прощания с тобой. Умом я понимал, но, не видя тела, не мог до конца поверить в то, что тебя больше нет. Я все эти годы в глубине души верил в то, что ты, как говорят некоторые, «уполз». Я мог бы сколько угодно и дальше врать самому себе, что не знаю, когда это всё началось. Ложь. Знаю. Тогда, после нашего урока легилименции, я понял, что начал относиться к тебе по-другому. То, что произошло тогда, навсегда изменило мою жизнь. Совратило, испортило — называй, как хочешь. Но тогда — это было не вовремя и неправильно. В конце концов, ты мне в отцы годишься! Я засунул подальше то, что во мне пробудилось, старался просто не думать об этом. Потом было не до этого. А когда стало наплевать на всё, было уже слишком поздно и ты стал моим наваждением.  
  
На Гриммо мне казалось, что я ощущаю твое присутствие, что ты в одной из комнат, только прячешься от меня почему-то… А потом я пошел тебя искать. Я всё ждал, что в одной из стран этого грёбаного мира я встречу тебя. Живого. В каждом городе, идя по улице, я всматривался в лица, надеясь, что увижу тебя. А однажды мне показалось, что я действительно тебя вижу. Представляешь? Только не такого, как сейчас, а того, другого Северуса, из твоих, подсмотренных мною воспоминаний. Шел дождь, я увидел этого паренька в толпе. Он был очень похож на тебя того, молодого, и я побежал за ним. Я бежал и бежал. Еще чуть-чуть — и я догнал бы его! Но… не заметил лужу и поскользнулся. Потерял очки. Пока нашел, твой призрак уже скрылся от меня. Именно после этого случая я и избавился от очков. Чтобы, если еще раз найду тебя, больше не потерять…  
  
Я слишком поздно осознал, что по-настоящему со мной всегда был только ты. Без лжи, пафоса и обмана. Ты видел меня таким, каков я есть, и принимал меня. Я ведь всё понял тогда, смотря то единственное воспоминание, которое помогло мне победить, но перевернуло весь мой мир с ног на голову. «Свинья на убой» — кажется, так ты тогда красноречиво назвал тот план, который теперь все называют «Планом Дамблдора»? Тогда в твоем взгляде я прочел всё, что мне надо было прочесть. Ты ведь действительно был ко мне привязан. Не за что-то, но вопреки всему. Вопреки своим предрассудкам, юношеской неприязни к моему отцу, предвзятому отношению к моим интеллектуальным способностям, ты был со мной всегда. «Всегда!» — ведь это твой девиз? Всегда спасать чёртового Поттера! Пока смерть не разлучит. Разлучила… Но ты даже после смерти умудрился спасти мне жизнь. Если бы не твоё заклятье на двери и палочка под столом — быть мне сейчас в Мунго. Я был всё время несправедлив к тебе. Знаешь, я ведь до этого момента и не осознавал, что ты на самом деле для меня значишь. С тобой умерла целая эпоха моей жизни, имя которой «Северус Снейп». И я не знаю, чем заполнить эту пустоту…  
  
На глаза Гарри навернулись слезы. Он сжал пальцами переносицу. Герои не плачут, даже когда душа разорвана в клочья. Не плачут.   
  
— Мне паршиво от того, что у меня есть шанс, но я бессилен что-либо изменить. Честно — я просто боюсь. Мне страшно от того, какие последствия несут за собой мои действия. Когда-то я обвинил тебя в трусости. На самом деле, это я трус — я больше не стану пытаться изменить прошлое. Прости меня за всё и прощай…  
  
Гарри хотел было вынырнуть из воспоминания, но крик, донесшийся из хижины, не дал ему этого сделать:  
  
 _— Здесь в лазе двое студентов. Их той же авадой накрыло…_  
  
Гарри передернуло. Он застыл рядом со своим двойником из воспоминаний. Из лаза вытащили Рона и Гермиону. Они все еще были привязаны друг к другу. Дикий вопль вырвался из уст обоих Поттеров. Гарри в воспоминании скинул с себя руки Минервы и бросился на тела друзей:  
  
 _— Нет, нет, этого не может быть… Нет!!!_  
  
Настоящего Гарри выкинуло из воспоминания на пол рядом с омутом. Он выл и метался, как раненый зверь. Ни одно заклятье «Круцио» не смогло бы причинить ему большей боли. Ему не надо было спрашивать у Блэка, что произошло. Он догадался сам, чья авада их убила. Убила их всех.   
  
Сколько продолжалась эта пытка совестью? Когда сил метаться не осталось, Гарри обхватил себя руками, поджал под себя ноги и затих. Пока Гарри спал, Дамблдор и Блэк вернулись на свои портреты.   
  
— Это ты во всем виноват! Ты и твое проклятое изобретение! — Дамблдор начал обвинять Блэка.  
  
— Я? А кто передал ему «Сожаление»? Кто взял непреложный обет с Северуса о том, что он передаст его любыми путями?  
  
— Я просто…  
  
— Что — просто?   
  
— Я боялся, что мальчик не сможет победить. Я хотел дать ему шанс…  
  
— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши! Я слишком давно тебя знаю! Ты просто хотел подстраховаться… Или… Нет??? — Блэк ухмыльнулся, — Как я сразу не догадался! По твоим глазам вижу, я прав. Ты надеялся, он кинется спасать тебя? Ты правда в это верил? Верил в то, что его сожалением окажешься ты? Наивный интриган… Уже два шанса израсходовано, и если ты не заметил — ни в одном из них не было тебя. И не будет, помяни мое слово! С кем больше всего времени проводил Гарри? С друзьями. Но они ведь живы, по крайней мере, в той реальности, где это все началось. Идём дальше. Родители? Он их не помнит, и воспоминаний о них у него нет. Сириус? Да, но… Слишком мало времени! Гарри провёл с ним слишком мало времени. Про остальных я вообще молчу. Ладно, возьмем тебя: посиделки в кабинете, которые по сути своей — всего лишь умело замаскированный инструктаж. На этом всё. Ответь мне, Альбус, с кем из ныне мертвых людей Гарри проводил больше всего времени? Давай я тебе помогу. Посчитай, сколько часов в неделю он проводил на уроках Снейпа, умножь это на пять лет. Далее прибавь все стычки и перебранки с профессором. И добавь к этому блюду, для остроты, воспоминания Снейпа. Если ты не можешь подсчитать — у магии с арифметикой все в порядке. Альбус, ты так и не понял, как именно магия выбирает сожаления? Даже после того, как сам использовал артефакт, ты так и не понял, что можно исправить? Теперь понятно, почему у тебя ничего не получилось, когда ты сам попытался изменить прошлое. Мне тебя жаль…  
  
— Да как ты смеешь! — Дамблдор перебрался на портрет Блэка и накинулся на него с кулаками — Как ты смеешь обвинять меня в этих гнусностях!  
  
— Проваливай с моей картины, — Блэк схватил Дамблдора за бороду, пытаясь вытолкнуть его прочь, — Ну, что вы стоите? — обратился Блэк к бывшим директорам Хогвартса, которые всё это время наблюдали за перебранкой со своих портретов, — Как он вообще смог выбраться! Кто не уследил? Я же поручил вам охранять его! Заприте его в какой-нибудь картине в самой дальней комнате замка. И охраняйте тщательней! Мне не до него пока. Неизвестно, что у Гарри сейчас творится в голове и что он решит предпринять.   
  
До того, как Гарри проснулся, директора успели запереть Дамблдора, а Блэк — занять свое место на портрете.  
  
— Кричер, — позвал Гарри домовика.  
  
— Да, хозяин, — отозвался эльф, — Чего желает национальный герой?  
  
От слов, произнесенных эльфом, Гарри перекосило. Он вцепился в хрупкое тельце домовика и начал трясти его, как тряпичную куклу:  
  
— Никогда, слышишь меня, никогда больше не смей меня так называть! Я не герой. Я — убийца, — Гарри вдруг опомнился, взял себя в руки и отпустил Кричера, — принеси мне поесть.  
  
Не проронив больше ни слова, Кричер исчез. Через несколько минут он принес еду и опять безмолвно растворился в воздухе.  
  
Кусок в горло не лез, но Гарри понимал, что ему надо поесть. Неизвестно, куда его занесет очередное перемещение во времени.  
  
— Доброе утро, — донеслось из картины, — приятного аппетита!  
  
— Не доброе. Я уже всё знаю. Как, вернее, почему они умерли? Что я сделал не так? У меня было только одно решение. Я выбрал убить Нагини. Почему такой исход? И я ведь видел в воспоминаниях Рона и Гермиону. Живыми, я отчетливо помню, что они ко мне приходили на Гриммо, а ты мне сказал, что я живу в министерстве.  
  
— В этой реальности они погибли в хижине, а в омуте ты видел воспоминания о друзьях из предыдущей реальности. Я не стал рассказывать тебе всего, потому что боялся, что ты решишь остаться там, да и времени у меня на это не было. В той реальности, которую ты покинул, у тебя после падения Волдеморта по-прежнему продолжал болеть шрам, что не укрылось от глаз Гермионы. Она решила докопаться до истины, в итоге нашла темномагический трактат о том, как создаются крестражи, сопоставила все факты и пришла к мнению, что в тебе засела частица души Волдеморта. В довесок ко всему у тебя начались спонтанные магические выбросы. На тот момент твои друзья поженились и у них родились дети. Они захотели, чтобы ты стал крёстным одного из близнецов. Во время крестин у тебя случился очередной выброс, причем темной магии. На празднике была половина магической Британии — род Уизли довольно-таки большой, да и не каждый день национальный герой становится крестным отцом. Так что это видели все присутствующие. Кто-то сообщил в министерство, а Гермиона подтвердила факт твоей нестабильности. Осуждать ее за это я бы не стал — она пыталась защитить своих детей. Именно после того случая ты оказался под неусыпным наблюдением и начал жить в министерстве. В той реальности ты был неспокоен…  
  
— А в этой? В этой реальности я спокойно жил? Зная, что сам убил своих друзей?  
  
— Спокойно? Да, почти. Зная? Нет. Когда у тебя случился нервный срыв, там, около хижины, все решили, что будет лучше немного подкорректировать твою память. Да и магическому миру не следует знать всю правду о герое. Все, включая тебя, думают, что это Волдеморт убил их на твоих глазах. А ты, под впечатлением от увиденного, собрал все свои силы и сам ринулся на амбразуру, то есть, Волдеморта. Как всем известно, ты — авадонепробиваемый, а потому победил Темного лорда и выжил. Наверное, воспоминание о том дне просто заблокировали, а не удалили и потому ты смог его увидеть. А по поводу исхода: ты всё сделал правильно. Почти. Ответь мне, сколько ты потратил времени на то, чтобы освоить управление внутренней магией?   
  
Гарри замялся:  
  
— Год. Может, чуть больше…  
  
— Но у тебя семнадцатилетнего не было этого года. Магический выброс усилил аваду, и она прикончила всех, кто был в радиусе его поражения. И опять повторюсь, хоть ты мне и не веришь: всё не так уж и плохо. Если бы ты применил этот прием в Хогвартсе — погибли бы все, кто в нем находился. Так что обошлось малой кровью…  
  
— Малой кровью? Да я тебя сейчас... — закричал Гарри и замахнулся на портрет кружкой с чаем, которую держал в руках.  
  
— Полегче, потомок, я тебе еще пригожусь, — усмехнулся Блэк.  
  
— Я видел свои воспоминания в омуте. Некоторые выглядят какими-то тусклыми черно-белыми пятнами. И мне кажется, этих пятен становится больше.  
  
— Тусклые пятна, как ты их называешь — это твои воспоминания о не прожитых тобою жизнях. Они вроде как есть, но их вроде как и нет. Это то, что прошло мимо тебя. Ты ведь ничего не помнил о случившемся до того, как увидел это в омуте? — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, — и да, их становится больше с каждой прогулкой по памяти. Чем больше ты совершаешь попыток изменить прошлое, тем больше не прожитых, бледных воспоминаний и меньше твоих, цветных. Со временем черно-белые полностью вытеснят цветные.  
  
— Что будет, когда цветных вообще не останется?  
  
— Не знаю. Таких безумцев, которые отважились бы совершить все семь попыток изменить прошлое, я еще не встречал.  
  
— Можно ли хоть как-то повлиять на процесс перемещения? Могу ли я сам выбрать, куда мне отправиться?  
  
— Нет, не можешь.  
  
— Понятно. Ну, родственничек, мне пора, — оживился вдруг Гарри, — Я тут план разработал. Смотри: на этот раз надломленная линия чуть длинней предыдущей, и во втором «сожалении» я находился чуть дольше, чем в первом. По моим подсчетам, это значит, что в следующий раз я окажусь в том моменте, когда все будут на подходе к хижине и у меня будет достаточно времени. Применю «Инкарцеро!» на всех троих: Рона, Гермиону и Снейпа. Затем спрячу их в безопасном месте. Вместо Снейпа пойду в хижину к Волдеморту и прикончу Нагини. Волдеморт в ответ прикончит меня. Всё будет хорошо!  
  
— Гениальный план! Долго над ним думал? — ехидно спросил Блэк.  
  
— Нет, придумал только что. Пока чай пил. Детали буду дорабатывать по ходу действий.  
  
— Опять машешь саблей? Тебе первых двух раз не хватило? Неизвестно, к чему может привести твой гениальный план!  
  
— Ты разве не понял, что я не могу оставить всё как есть? Они погибли. Это я их убил. Я должен всё исправить!  
  
— Не хочешь выйти из этой комнаты? Проветриться. На худой конец, просто подумать. Твои друзья стали первыми обладателями Орденов Мерлина в столь юном возрасте. Ты тоже, кстати, его получил. «За нейтрализацию Волдеморта и его правой руки, Северуса Снейпа»!  
  
— Да иди ты в жо… живописную картину со своим орденом!  
  
Гарри достал из кармана маховик, надел на шею, привел в действие и произнес заклинание: «Paenitet!» Омут наполнился воспоминаниями-сожалениями.   
  
«Так, надо действовать очень быстро. Главное, чтобы Снейп не начал брыкаться…», — подумал Гарри, когда магический туман подхватил его.  
  
«Ну, ну!» — подумал Блэк, когда его потомок исчез из комнаты.


	7. Глава 6 Сквозь пальцы

На этот раз прибытие Гарри было жестким. Ему показалось, что подхвативший его туман со всей своей магической дури швырнул его оземь. Боль щедро разлилась по всему телу. С трудом удалось открыть глаза — звездное небо над головой. «И вправду, лежу на земле». Где-то рядом послышался голос:  
  
 _— Ты посмел использовать против меня мои же заклинания, Поттер? Это я изобрел их — я, Принц-полукровка! А ты обратил мои изобретения против меня, совсем как твой гнусный отец, не так ли? Не думаю, что…_  
  
На душе потеплело, и Гарри рассмеялся. Его занесло туда, куда он даже не ожидал попасть. Он помнил этот их диалог с Северусом. С первого до последнего слова. Он много раз сожалел, что наговорил тогда Снейпу столько обидных слов — теперь есть шанс все исправить. Только бы не наделать глупостей, и тогда все будет хорошо.   
  
— Вы находите мои слова забавными, Поттер? Я развеселил вас? — прокричал Снейп, видя улыбку на лице Гарри.   
  
— Я не считаю твои слова смешными, просто я рад тебя видеть… в добром здравии! — у Гарри чуть было не вырвалось слово «живым», но он вовремя опомнился. — И нам надо спокойно обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию!  
  
— Нам??? С тобой??? Да как ты смеешь, щенок, мне тыкать!!! — лицо Снейпа перекосило от ярости.  
  
— Простите, сэр! Не кипятись, послушай… послушайте, профессор, я знаю всё, и пришло время нам действовать вместе. Объединиться…  
  
— Замолчите, Поттер!!! — с палочки Снейпа сорвалось заклятье и пролетело в нескольких дюймах от Гарри.  
  
— Объединить наши силы. Я всё знаю про вас, знаю про то, что вы на…  
  
— Хватит нести чушь!  
  
— Нашей стороне и вы всегда…  
  
Снейп в ярости — зрелище не для слабонервных. Гарри всё это время приходилось уворачиваться от заклинаний, которые сыпались на него будто из рога изобилия. И здесь Гарри на выручку пришла подготовка в военном лагере – не зря, значит, он тогда по полигону бегал. Спасибо вояке за то, что гонял его с таким усердием. Гарри не оставлял надежды достучаться до профессора:  
  
— Я знаю, что Дамблдор сам просил…  
  
— Заткнитесь!!! — ревел Снейп.  
  
— Про лань знаю! Твой патронус — лань… Драко… Ты это сделал, чтобы спасти Драко… Про обеты знаю… Да остановись же ты… Выслушай меня!  
  
— Ты… Ты опять сунул свой паршивый нос в мою память! На этот раз я преподам тебе хороший урок! — зашипел Снейп. За всю свою жизнь Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы он так шипел.   
  
«Не к добру», — подумал Гарри. Заклятье, которое врезалось в него, подтвердило догадки. Чужая мощная магия навалилась на него, стараясь прижать к земле, поставить на колени, раздавить. Под ее тяжестью Гарри рухнул на землю. Ему было больно, будто бы через тело пропустили высоковольтный разряд, но эта боль была ничем по сравнению с той, что Гарри испытал, когда узнал, что стал палачом сразу для троих близких ему людей. Помня о прошлом неудачном опыте, применить невербальную магию Гарри не решился. Палочка лежала всего лишь в несколько дюймах, но заклятье Северуса не давало ни подняться, ни дотянуться до нее.  
  
— Что-то новенькое? Решил опробовать на мне свое новое заклинание? — прохрипел Гарри. С трудом, но всё же ему удалось выдавить из себя улыбку. — А ты в любой ситуации такой изобретательный? Похоже, мне не придется скучать, когда ты будешь стонать подо мной…  
  
— Что??? Да вы не в себе, Поттер!  
  
Гарри всё-таки удалось вывести Снейпа из себя окончательно. Боль отступила, но, судя по перекошенному лицу зельевара, ненадолго. Всего лишь до той поры, пока Снейп не придумает для Гарри что-нибудь более существенное. Гарри воспользовался полученной передышкой, схватил свою палочку и встал на ноги.  
  
— Вы правы,  _профессор! Я не в себе!_ Потому что я давно уже  _в тебе_! Увяз, как муха в паутине…   
  
Снейп его не слушал и продолжал сражаться.  
  
— Отбито, профессор, и будет отбиваться снова и снова, пока вы, сэр, не научитесь слушать не только голос разума, но и сердца! — прохрипел Гарри, вспоминая тот их бой, когда он решил тягаться с зельеваром, наивно полагая, что сможет справиться с лучшим дуэлянтом Британии. За спиной Гарри услышал крики, — нам надо поговорить, профессор, пока еще не поздно. У меня осталось мало времени…  
  
Гарри понял, что сражаться и говорить у него вряд ли получится, надо остановить эту дуэль.  
  
— Остолбеней! — крикнул он, толком не целясь.  
  
“Попал!” — профессор рухнул обездвиженный. Только черные глаза продолжали метать не заклинания, но молнии. Зная о способностях Северуса к невербальной магии, Гарри для надежности приложил его еще одним заклятьем, чтоб уж наверняка.  
  
— Удача сегодня на моей стороне, и тебе придется меня выслушать, хочешь ты этого или нет! Как я уже пытался тебе сказать, у меня мало времени… — Гарри опустился на землю рядом со Снейпом и попытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, — Ты не должен ходить в Визжащую хижину, когда Волдеморт призовет тебя. Он захочет стать полноправным владельцем Бузинной палочки. Не допусти этой встречи. Любыми путями. Поверь мне, просто поверь и не ходи в хижину. Найди в архивах Блэков информацию об этом,— Гарри показал Северусу маховик, висевший на шее, — артефакт “Сожаление”.   
  
За спиной Гарри услышал тяжелую поступь и обернулся. К нему несся Хагрид, размахивая розовым зонтиком.   
  
— Убийца! Убийца! Гарри, Альбус и вправду мертв. Он и вправду убил его, — ревел Хагрид, размазывая по лицу слезы. — Он верил тебе, Снейп, а ты… Ты… Ты!!!  
  
Гарри попытался возразить Хагриду, но взгляд великана был стеклянным.   
  
— Ав.. Ав… — заикаясь, начал Хагрид, тыча в обездвиженного Снейпа зонтиком.  
  
— Нет!!! — прокричал Гарри. Этот крик был обращен не только к лесничему: Гарри увидел, что вокруг него начали виться струи тумана.  
  
— Авада Кедавра! — собравшись с силами, проревел Хагрид.  
  
Всё, что успел сделать Гарри перед тем, как пелена тумана полностью сомкнулась вокруг него — это закрыть собой Снейпа, в которого летело смертельное заклятье.  
  
Приземление было не мягче предыдущего, только если до этого героя уронили на землю, то сейчас, скорее всего, он упал на каменный пол.  
  
— Хватит меня ронять! — прошипел Гарри, будто бы магия могла его услышать.   
  
— Ну как? Опять напортачил? — спросил Гарри у предка, не открывая глаз и морщась от боли. Ему не ответили.  
  
— Да ладно, Блэк, я в курсе, что ты предупреждал и все дела. Ну, облажался в очередной раз. Не молчи. Давай, рассказывай, в каком дерьме я оказался теперь.  
  
Ответа не последовало. Проклиная блэковское упрямство, Гарри открыл глаза и встал. Хорошо же его приложило: комната слегка покачивалась, ноги не хотели слушаться и, казалось, увязали в каменном полу. “Наверное, спину повредил, и сотрясение мозга налицо, если пол мне кажется трясиной”, — подумал Гарри и направился к стене, где висел портрет пра-пра-пра-предка.  
  
— Ну же, Финеас, не томи… — Гарри осекся. На том месте, где должен был висеть портрет Блэка, обнаружилась прожженная рама. Напротив нее, где раньше висел портрет Дамблдора, также оказалось лишь черное пятно. Кто-то выжег портреты обоих директоров...  
  
Тут дверь в кабинет открылась, и в нее вошел Северус Снейп, следом за ним - Минерва Макгонагалл.  
  
“Ну наконец-то!” — подумал Гарри с радостью, но его радость испарилась, когда Снейп и Минерва сначала сделали вид, что он пустое место, а потом и вовсе прошли сквозь него.  
  
— Это что, такая шутка, да? — спросил Гарри, но ему никто не ответил, — Эй! Мне кто-нибудь скажет, что здесь происходит? Эй!!! Профессор Снейп! Профессор Макгонагалл!  
  
Тем временем профессор Снейп и профессор Макгонагалл пересекли комнату. Снейп сел в директорское кресло, Минерва — напротив, и они начали беседу.  
  
— Рад вам сообщить, что лорд не изъявил желания посещать нас, так что можно жить спокойно. Этот месяц. Новых распоряжений нет.  
  
— А новостей? — с надеждой спросила Минерва.  
  
— Нет, Минерва, новостей тоже нет, и знаете, я не думаю, что они когда-нибудь вообще появятся, — Макгонагалл вздохнула. Снейп наложил на кабинет заглушающие чары.  
  
— Северус, вы перестали верить?  
  
— Нет, Минерва, я просто устал ждать.  
  
— И что теперь? Не можем же мы вот так всё оставить? Надо же что-то предпринимать…  
  
— Нет, конечно, оставить мы всё не можем, нам просто не дадут. Но мы должны сохранять стойкость духа. Мы с вами — последний оплот. Если нас с вами не станет, то на Хогвартсе можно будет поставить крест. Предвидя ваш следующий вопрос, отвечу: “Нет! Даже если мы объединим все наши силы, мы не сможем одержать победу. За то время, пока вы и Орден боролись против меня, а не со мной, он стал еще сильней. Я должен признать, что мы проиграли, Минерва.  
  
По спокойному тону Снейпа можно было понять, что разговор на этом окончен, но видя, как побледнело лицо Минервы от его речей, директор продолжил:  
  
— Минерва, я перерыл все архивы Блэков. Информации очень мало, но из тех крупиц, что мне удалось собрать, мне стало предельно ясно одно: если Поттер умер во время перемещения из одного времени в другое — он умер во всех реальностях. И в этой, и в той, которую покинул. Ждать, что он каким-то чудесным образом восстанет из мертвых и сразится с Темным лордом — бессмысленно. В бредовых записях Блэка я не смог найти ни одного упоминания об удачном исходе. Взять хотя бы Дамблдора: если такой великий волшебник не смог, думаете, это под силу Поттеру?  
  
Снейп замолчал, укор в глазах Минервы был красноречивей любых упреков:  
  
— Северус, он не Поттер! Он Гарри! Просто Гарри!  
  
— Хорошо, думаете, он смог бы пройти этот путь до конца? Вы видели воспоминания Альбуса. Он смог вовремя остановиться, похоже, что Пот… Гарри не смог. Я не могу себе представить, что заставило его совершить такую глупость…  
  
— Может, он был не в себе? Мы ведь не знаем, как именно Волдеморт воздействовал на Гарри. Может быть, Беллатриса знала эту легенду об артефакте “Сожаление”, рассказала ее своему хозяину и лорд воспользовался этим? Наслал на Гарри морок... Простите, Северус, я уважаю вас и не хочу задеть, но Гарри явно не понимал, что делает, когда закрывал вас от Авады, летящей с обломков палочки. Он же должен был осознавать риск? Понимать, что на карту поставлена не только его жизнь, но жизнь всех нас. От него так много зависело, и Гарри никогда бы не… Хотя если бы кто-нибудь мне сказал, что Хагрид, наш Хагрид, способен на такое. Убить Гарри Поттера Авадой… Я бы не поверила в это…  
  
— Это я бы никогда не поверил в то, что Поттер закроет меня от Авады и умудрится, если это действительно было, рискнуть победой над Темным лордом ради каких-то эфемерных целей… Я всегда говорил, что у него проблема с мозгами, и в конечном итоге я оказался прав.  
  
— Северус, вы всё еще предвзято относитесь...  
  
“Вот заладили. В себе я был, в себе! В трезвом уме и здравой памяти. Можно подумать, что вы бы поступили иначе, профессор…” — прошептал Гарри, который всё это время продолжал стоять около выжженных портретов, опустив голову. Он не мог поверить в то, что умер, и не мог поверить, что даже после смерти его считают идиотом.  
  
— Как там чета Уизли поживает, — сменил тему разговора Снейп.  
  
— У Рона и Гермионы всё хорошо, они сейчас в…   
  
“Значит, они живы…” — подумал Гарри.  
  
— Не надо, Минерва, мне ни к чему знать подробности. Мы получили отсрочку всего лишь на месяц. Неизвестно, чем для меня закончится следующий визит Темного лорда в Хогвартс...  
  
— Мне пора, Северус, увидимся за завтраком, — Макгонагалл посчитала, что ей тоже ни к чему знать подробности. Снейп понял ее маневр и кивнул.  
  
Минерва покинула кабинет, а Северус начал проверять эссе своих учеников. Гарри подошел к столу и положил руку на плечо директора. Рука прошла сквозь ткань, прошла сквозь тело и, как будто, застряла где-то в области груди. Казалось, если сжать пальцы в кулак — можно почувствовать в своих руках бьющееся сердце. Гарри сделать это не рискнул. Ему было страшно видеть, как его рука пронзает чужое тело. Страшно, неправильно, но… тепло! О, Мерлин, как же тепло! Северус перестал проверять работы, откинулся в кресле и провел ладонью сквозь кисть Гарри. Гарри встрепенулся. Возможно, его чувствуют. Он вытащил руку из груди Северуса и снова попытался дотронуться до живой, теплой плоти, но тщетно. Директор резко отдернул руку и продолжил работу.  
  
— Значит, показалось. Знаешь, я всегда гадал, что там? За горизонтом. Вокзал, луч света, небеса. Когда насовсем. Без возврата. Значит, вот оно какое, посмертие… Я-то думал, что у меня психическое расстройство, а это был ты. Там, на Гриммо, после победы, в той реальности, которую я покинул. Ты всё это время был рядом со мной… Я практически ничего не чувствую. Только холод, когда без тебя. И тепло, когда в тебе. Кажется, я только что опошлил своё посмертие, хорошо, что ты меня не слышишь… Кто я теперь? Привидение? Боггарт? Сгусток энергии, который виден только себе: руки, ноги, рубашка, проклятый маховик...  
  
Гарри подошел к окну. Звездное небо. За спиной неровное дыхание и непрекращающийся скрип пера. Похоже, директор перестал проверять работы и начал просто что-то писать.  
  
— Знаешь, я не жалею о том, что всё закончилось именно так. Я не справился со своей миссией, но вы справитесь. Я верю в это. Да, я подвел вас, но... все живы, и… на моих руках теперь нет крови. Ничьей.  
  
Гарри хотел провести рукой по оконному стеклу, но пальцы опять прошли насквозь.   
  
“Интересно, если шагнуть в окно, что со мной произойдет? Упаду на землю или взлечу в небо... Умру еще раз или воскресну... Почувствую ли боль... Проверим?” Гарри хотел было уже сделать шаг, но его остановил скрежет пера, рвущего пергамент.  
  
“Кто же это вас так разозлил, профессор?” Гарри повернулся к столу, заглянул через плечо Северуса, чтобы прочесть, что же такого написано в эссе ученика, но не успел. Нервные пальцы принялись терзать бумагу: скомкали и бросили через плечо, прямо в лицо несостоявшемуся герою. А тонкая, обманчиво хрупкая кисть заехала по любопытному носу. И вдогонку — резкий удар под дых спинкой директорского кресла: Снейп встал и вышел из кабинета.   
  
От удара должно быть больно, но ощущений-то нет! Только там, внутри, в том месте, где вроде бы застряло дерево и должна быть душа, отчего-то щиплет… Как же прав был Финеас: посмертие — невеселая штука.   
  
Несмотря ни на что, любопытство не выпустило Гарри из своих цепких лапок. Он присел на корточки возле смятого листа. Во время полета истерзанный ком немного расправился. На бледно-желтом пергаменте поверх корявого почерка ученика знакомыми острыми буквами было выведено:  
  


“... на моих руках теперь нет крови. Ничьей…”

  
  
Под написанным — прямая черта. Словно подведение итога или остановка пульса — знак, делящий на “до” и “после”.   
  
В голове вместе с несуществующим сердцем билась только одна мысль: ”Он меня слышит!”  
  
Гарри вскочил, обогнул стол и остановился у двери. Пальцы прошли сквозь ручку, пытаясь ухватиться за нее. “Опять всё мимо… Сквозь…” Гарри зажмурился и шагнул в закрытую дверь. Ничего не почувствовав, открыл глаза. Плохо освещенный коридор, в конце которого — удаляющаяся фигура в черном.   
  
— Профессор, постойте! Вы ведь меня слышите! Профессор Снейп! — Северус продолжал стремительно удаляться.  
  
— Директор Снейп, постойте! — директор продолжал делать вид, что не слышит героя.  
  
Гарри хотел побежать за фигурой в черном, но на деле полетел. Ощущения были такие, словно он ехал в маггловском скоростном лифте, только отчего-то закрыть двери забыл. Да и саму кабину он где-то потерял. Каменный пол. Деревянное перекрытие. Штукатурка. Ковровое покрытие. Каменный пол. Мрамор. Еще мрамор.  
  
— Привет-т-т, плакса Миртл-л-л-л, — пробулькал Гарри, погружаясь в воду.  
  
Полет закончился в подземелье Слизерина. “Видать, ниже падать уже некуда”, — думал Гарри, лёжа на полу и боясь пошевелиться. Пролетев несколько этажей, он понял, что не стоит делать резких движений, а тем более бегать, когда ты свободно проходишь через любую преграду. В конце коридора послышались шаги. Гарри приподнял голову. На него несся директор собственной персоной: лицо перекошено от злобы, полы мантии раздуваются словно парус.  
  
— Как в старые добрые времена? — сказал Гарри и улыбнулся.   
  
Северус радости экс-героя не разделял и продолжал нестись на него, словно пиратский фрегат на утлое суденышко. Гарри продолжал лежать на полу в той же незамысловатой позе, называемой у магглов “звезда” — с раскинутыми в стороны руками и ногами. Даже когда до распластанного на полу тела оставалась всего лишь пара-тройка футов, Снейп не стал сбавлять скорости. Три фута. Два.   
  
— Северус, нет!!! — закричал Гарри, когда осознал, что левая нога Снейпа норовит приземлиться прямо промеж его раскинутых ног, а правая старается дотянуться до носа. Пока Гарри выбирал, что спасать, мужское достоинство или нос, директор успешно протопал по нему. Достоинство всё же пострадало — отчего-то было стыдно за испуганный крик.  
  
“А вдруг он меня еще и видит, и весь этот молчаливый спектакль — просто месть за что-то?”  
  
Гарри осторожно поднялся на ноги и побрел за зельеваром.  
  
— С вашей стороны это было жестоко, профессор! Вы меня слышите, я уверен в этом! А учитывая последнее событие — еще и видите! Да остановись же ты! — скомандовал Гарри.  
  
Снейп ничего не ответил на обвинения, но покорно остановился. Перед дверью в свои покои.   
  
— Похоже, ты на меня за что-то злишься. Я не знаю, что я натворил, но все равно прошу у тебя прощения. Если ты меня слышишь —значит, я не дошел еще до точки невозврата. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста!  
  
Снейп ничего не ответил, поёжился, открыл дверь и вошел в комнату. Несколько секунд он держал дверь распахнутой, будто бы решая для себя, стоит ли впускать Гарри или нет. Гарри счел это приглашением. Но тут дверь в святая святых — покои Северуса Снейпа — захлопнулась перед самым носом героя.   
  
“Стоит ли входить без приглашения?” Потоптавшись несколько минут перед дверью, Гарри, взвесив все “за” и “против”, пришел к мнению, что стоит, и решительно прошел через дверь.   
  
Комнату освещал лишь свет от камина. Тени плясали на стенах в жутком танце. Все, как и должно быть в логове хищника. Гарри ожидал чего угодно. Он часто рисовал в своем воображении картину из жизни профессора после работы: тот сидит в старом кресле перед камином, потягивая Огненный виски или читая книгу. Может быть, оно так и было в других реальностях: камин, виски и книга - но в этой были только камин и взбешенный Снейп, скрестивший руки на груди и нарезающий по периметру комнаты круги. Действительно, как хищник в клетке или заключенный на прогулке!  
  
Когда в глазах у Гарри начало рябить от этого хождения, он не выдержал:  
  
— Хватит! — попросил Гарри, но профессор продолжал делать вид, что не слышит героя.  
  
— Остановись! — потребовал Гарри, повысив голос и преграждая дорогу черному фрегату, бороздящему просторы комнаты. Снейпа это не остановило.   
  
Раздосадованный герой не терял надежды снискать снисхождение разъяренного зельевара и раз за разом становился на пути Северуса. Снейп, в свою очередь, не терял лицо и с невозмутимым видом раз за разом проходил сквозь героя. И кто знает, сколько бы еще длился этот забег под названием “Посмотрим, кто кого!!!”, но вдруг Снейп остановился возле камина, присел на корточки и стал греть руки над огнем.  
  
— Столько бегал и замерз! Могу согреть, хочешь? — Гарри подумал, что хоть дерзостью сможет добиться от Северуса какого-нибудь ответа.  
  
Снейп, как и положено невозмутимому зельевару, ничего не ответил.  
  
— Винки! — призвал он домового эльфа.  
  
— Директор Снейп звал Винки?   
  
— Почему здесь так холодно?   
  
— Я не знаю, сэр… Все как обычно. К вашему приходу разожгли камин…  
  
— В спальне такой же холод? Проверь камин! Добавь дров! Сделай что угодно, но чтобы стало тепло!  
  
— Да, сэр! Винки накажет себя! — пропищала эльфийка.  
  
— Не надо никаких наказаний, я тебе не хозяин. Просто прогрей этот склеп! Не хватало еще мне простудиться и умереть нелепой смертью, например, от насморка. Один нелепый покойник у нас и так уже имеется, — Снейп в первый раз посмотрел на Гарри, потом поднялся и пошел в комнату, примыкающую к гостиной.  
  
— Нелепый покойник? Значит, вот кто я? Да? Ваше церберство, может, вы все-таки соблаговолите со мной поговорить? Я догадываюсь, что последние пять лет были не лучшими для нас обоих и я даже представить себе не могу, что я мог тебе наговорить за эти годы, но я могу всё объяснить. Просто поговори со мной. Дай знать, что ты меня слышишь. Обругай, назови недоумком, скажи хотя бы свою любимую фразу: “Вы копия своего отца Поттер!”, вспомни все мои прегрешения, но скажи мне хоть что-нибудь. Прошу тебя…   
  
Гарри, увлеченный своим монологом, даже не заметил, что пошел за Снейпом и теперь находится в его спальне, а Снейп, стоявший возле кровати, уже снял мантию и начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы сюртука...  
  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты мне ответил?  
  
В ответ на вопрос Северус снял сюртук, стянул с себя рубашку и теперь в нетерпении теребил ремень.  
  
— Эээ… Я надеюсь, это не твой ответ, — ремень сдался, и зельевар начал снимать штаны.   
  
— Ты не подумай, я не против! Но... ты сам видишь... — зельевар всё с тем же нескрываемым нетерпением избавился от обуви, белья и носков, — я немного не в форме, то есть я вообще не в форме!!! Как ты себе это представляешь? У меня ведь даже тела нет...  
  
Северус, несмотря на все протесты героя, стремительно зашагал к нему. Гарри понял, что он, наконец-то, увидел свет в конце тоннеля... тоннелей: глаза профессора смотрели на него с лихорадочным блеском. Смотрели так, как никогда прежде. Будто бы Гарри стал для Северуса самым желанным в мире, да что там в мире! Во всей вселенной, во всех мирах, во всех галактиках.  
  
— Ну, раз так…   
  
Гарри начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Странно, но он ее чувствовал под своими пальцами, и маховик на шее чувствовал, и все, что находилось ниже маховика… Гарри закрыл глаза, когда Северус подошел к нему вплотную.  
  
— У нас ведь получится… Правда? — ответом для Гарри стали жаркие объятия.   
  
— Я тебя чувствую… — прошептал Гарри и принялся избавляться от остатков одежды.  
  
Ему было боязно открывать глаза. Вроде бы не мальчик уже, но перед Северусом Снейпом раздеваться было как-то непривычно. Гарри еще крепче зажмурился в предвкушении и замер в ожидании, но отчего-то Снейп больше не предпринимал попыток его коснуться. Глаза открыть все же пришлось. И тогда Гарри понял, что он не только “нелепый покойник”, но еще и “нелепый любовник” — через него только что просто прошли, а он продолжает стоять голый посреди пустой комнаты в ожидании чуда.   
  
“Нелепый любовник” обернулся. Догадки подтвердились: за его спиной была дверь, судя по звуку работающего душа, ванной комнаты. Первым желанием несостоявшегося во всех сферах героя было натянуть на себя одежду и провалиться сквозь землю. Нет, Землю - с большой буквы. С ним просто играют. В том, что профессор его слышит, да еще и видит, теперь сомневаться не приходилось. Гарри стало горько от того, что он как маленький продолжает верить в чудеса. Чудо ведь действительно произошло: Северус Снейп “обнял” его! Когда проходил.  _Сквозь_ него.  
  
— Мстишь, гад? Ну ладно, я тоже умею  _играть_ , — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы и протопал в ванную, к своей будущей игрушке.  
  
В клубах пара, под струями воды, льющейся, казалось, с самого потолка, повернувшись лицом к стене, стоял “гад”. Теперь Гарри мог разглядеть объект своих липких ночных мечтаний во всей красе. Ни разочарований, ни новых открытий… Только на шее висит цепочка. Странно… Кто бы мог подумать, что Северус Снейп носит украшения. Гарри не мог разглядеть, висит ли на этой цепочке что-нибудь, да и ему сейчас было не до этого.   
  
Плечи, руки, ноги… Вполне обычные, как у всех его предыдущих партнеров. Отчего же тогда сердце так громко бухает в груди и с каждой секундой начинается ускоряться? Как быть, когда тот, кого ты желаешь, делает вид, что тебя нет??? Как утлой, невидимой лодочке взять на абордаж пиратский фрегат, капитан которого отказывается идти на переговоры и на руке которого чернеет метка?   
  
Решимость Гарри “поиграть” растеклась по венам, свернулась тугой пружиной в груди и окрепла внизу живота. У всего есть предел. Гарри надеялся, что у Северуса Снейпа он тоже есть. Он подошел и прижался к зельевару всем телом. Снейпа от этих телодвижений передернуло, он прошипел заклятье. Поток воды усилился, и, судя по клубам пара, вместе с ним увеличилась и температура этого потока. Гарри отпрянул. Северус тут же вернул все на место — и напор, и температуру, — и продолжил мыться. Пальцы Гарри легонько прикоснулись к спине. Рука Северуса тут же начала орудовать мочалкой, стирая это прикосновение.   
  
— Вот оно что. Мерзнешь от меня? Стираешь меня? Всё-таки чувствуешь…  
  
“Первый раз так дрожат руки. Первый раз так... Скольжение по коже. Стекать вместе с каплями. Вниз, дальше. Задержаться у лопаток. Нарисовать узор между. Поставить ледяное клеймо. Здесь. Сейчас. Только мой! Прогиб в пояснице. Подставляешься? Избавляешься? Плевать! Не останавливаться. “Лед и пламя”, — шепотом над ухом. Слышишь ли? Видишь ли? Плевать! Губами по шее. Мурашки? За ними. Ниже. Хочу всё! Всего… Плечо. Укусить? Нельзя! Легче, нежнее. Не спугнуть… Мочалка на полу. Две руки на стене. В упоре? В распятье? Это “я хочу тебя, Гарри”? Или это “я потерплю вас, Поттер”? Плевать! Ниже. Еще! Дрожь под губами. Минуя подтянутый живот. Ниже... Холодно, да? Потерпишь! Резко назад. Стон. Ты куда??? Твою ж Моргану! Не туда!!! Не так!!! Пальцам горячо... Какой ты горячий!!!”  
  
 _“Холод на коже. Горит огнем! Капли воды? Языки пламени? Между лопаток... Ласкаешь? Клеймишь? Прогнуться... Избавиться? Продлить? Ниже! Еще! Над ухом? На спине? На шее? Везде! Играешь? Пытаешь? Всё равно. Всё равно как? Да, всё равно… Сдаюсь! Только не останавливайся... Проклятая дрожь! Губы — в кровь... Не попрошу! Обойдешься, Поттер! Всё-таки пытка… Навязанным желанием... Новым ощущением... Не закричу! Нет! Холодно! Отпрянуть! Всё-таки взвыл... Что это??? Плевать! Разогнать холод. Двигаться! Быстрей! Горячо… Какой ты горячий, Гарри!!!”_  
  
Войти в разгоряченное тело! Поймать ритм! Биться в такт с этой бабочкой… Чувствовать на губах вкус кожи… Повторить языком путь капель… Везде? Всего! Облизать? Повторить очертания! Развернуть лицом? Увидеть в глазах свое отражение! Искусать губы? Ласкать языком! Потому что давно? Потому что никогда еще… с тобой! Взять?!! Грубо!!! До потери воздуха и контроля!.. Задыхаться??? Нет, просто узнать, каков ты на вкус!!! Давиться??? Без плоти-то… Без будущего!!! Заткнуть или заткнуться?.. Плевать! В унисон... На пике... Выдохнуть имя... Вопреки смерти…  
  
Гарри не рискнул оставаться в ванной комнате и дальше. Неизвестно, что учудит Северус, когда отойдет от оргазма. На всякий случай Гарри оделся и присел на краешек кровати. Как оказалось в процессе банных процедур, он способен контролировать свое прохождение “сквозь”: всего лишь надо приложить к этому немного усилий.   
  
— Акцио, палочка, — донеслось из ванной.  
  
“Понеслась душа в рай”, — подумал Гарри и как можно фривольней растянулся на кровати, — “быстро же он пришел в себя! Интересно, каким способом он собирается меня размазать после всего, что только что произошло?”  
  
До того времени, как Снейп вышел из ванной, Гарри успел несколько раз поменять позу, которая, по его мнению, должна была хоть как-то смягчить профессора.  
  
— Белый цвет вам к лицу... а может, после всего, что между нами было, мне уже можно называть тебя просто Северус?.. Север?.. Сев?..  
  
Северус, не обращая внимания на Гарри, подошел к кровати, откинул одеяло, сбросил белый банный халат и растянулся рядом с героем. Гарри успел увидеть, что висит на цепочке у профессора: небольшая серебристая змейка с изумрудными глазами, держащая в пасти сферу.   
  
“Странное украшение”, — подумал Гарри.  
  
— Нокс, — скомандовал хриплый, сорванный от стонов голос.  
  
— И тебе спокойной ночи, Северус!  
  
Гарри попытался обнять профессора, но тот лишь ежился от его объятий и в конечном итоге укрылся одеялом с головой. Проворочавшись с боку на бок какое-то время и пару раз стерев собой пыль под кроватью, Гарри решил, что с него хватит, покинул спальню и побрел по замку. Встретив на своем пути несколько шкодливых учеников и пару привидений, Гарри окончательно убедился в том, что его никто не видит и не слышит. Никто, кроме Северуса Снейпа, который почему-то его игнорирует даже после умопомрачительного секса. Путешествие вниз Гарри далось очень легко, а вот подниматься наверх оказалось делом трудным. Стоило только ослабить внимание и чуть отвлечься — Гарри сразу же проваливался сквозь, и не важно, что: лестницу или каменный пол коридора. Для того чтобы немного успокоиться, Гарри решил выйти из замка и прогуляться. Притяжение тому виной или какой-нибудь закон магии, но сквозь землю Гарри не проваливался, а вполне твердо стоял на ней. Это радовало и давало надежду.   
  
Начало светать, и в предрассветной серости Гарри казалось, что он самый счастливый человек на земле, пусть и немного мертвый. Он всего лишь пару часов назад был с тем, кого так хотело его сердце. Ведь можно же побыть просто счастливым и не думать ни о чем? Гарри не заметил, как оказался около того места, где его настигла Авада Хагрида. “Да, друг, удружил ты мне!”   
  
“Теперь для меня нет запретов!” — подумал Гарри и направился в сторону Запретного леса. Рябь в глазах, гул в ушах и боль во всем теле сообщили, что запреты все-таки есть. Гарри не успел толком понять, что произошло, а уже оказался лежащим на земле. Первый раз за все невесомое существование было больно. Гарри поднялся и попробовал снова пойти в сторону леса. Что-то опять по нему ударило, будто бы существовал какой-то незримый барьер и Гарри не мог переступить невидимую черту. После третьей неудачной попытки Гарри решил поменять место дислокации: отошел на несколько ярдов, сделал шаг и понял, что искры из глаз сыпятся вне зависимости от того, жив ты или нет. Еще одна загадка и еще один довод в пользу того, что он все-таки привидение. Только невидимое. Ведь именно привидения привязаны к месту своей гибели?  
  
За выяснением новых обстоятельств новой реальности Гарри не заметил, как пролетело утро. “Надо найти подход к Северусу! Не будет же он меня игнорировать до скончания дней!” О том, чьих именно дней и что будет с ним после смерти единственного человека, который его ощущает, Гарри старался не думать.   
В глубине души Гарри надеялся, что ему не придется карабкаться до директорского кабинета, находящегося на самом верху башни. “Может, у Северуса сегодня уроки?”   
Гарри повезло. Урок зельеварения был в полном разгаре. “Как обычно, сдвоенный: Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Ничего не изменилось!”  
  
— Мистер Флаунт, раздайте эссе, — хрипло прозвучал голос Снейпа, и Гарри улыбнулся, понимая, что хрипота директора — это его заслуга. Профессор продолжил:  
  
— Меня очень огорчил тот факт, что вашего эссе, мистер Флаунт, я не обнаружил. Вы, конечно, староста, но это не дает вам права уклоняться от сдачи домашней работы…  
  
— Но, сэр, я сдал его вам вместе со всеми, — подал голос мальчишка с гриффиндорской нашивкой на груди слева и значком старосты справа.  
  
— Мистер Флаунт, вы сейчас пытаетесь сказать, что я потерял ваше эссе? — Снейп понизил голос до шипения. — Или пытаетесь уличить меня, директора школы, во лжи?   
  
— Нет, что вы, сэр, нет! Это я забыл его где-то… Простите, директор Снейп! — староста пошел на попятную и сник.  
  
— Задание на доске. У вас есть сорок минут. И да, чуть не забыл: минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за сомнение в моей компетенции! Не забудьте поблагодарить за это своего старосту!  
  
— Браво, Северус! — Гарри захлопал в ладоши, — конечно же, ты его не терял и ты не лжешь! Не его ли эссе ты вчера скомкал, и оно сейчас валяется на полу в твоем кабинете?  
  
Никто не заметил Гарри, включая Северуса. Все были заняты выполнением задания. Гарри подошел к столу профессора. С первой попытки бывшему ученику удалось сохранить равновесие и присесть на краешек стола. Северус был занят заполнением журнала, а потому проигнорировал аплодисменты в свою честь.  
  
— Прекрасное выступление! Грозный Северус Снейп! Кто бы мог подумать, что ты можешь быть другим? Таким горячим и необузданным. У меня от одних воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере уже встал. Не могу дождаться ночи, когда снова смогу с тобой… Это был самый лучший секс в моей жизни! Северус… Север… Сев…  
  
Гарри мечтательно вздохнул, но насторожился, когда услышал, что профессор, он же директор, он же Северус, Север, Сев перестал царапать пером бумагу и начал часто дышать.   
  
“Проняло!” — обрадовался Гарри.  
  
Снейп с силой захлопнул журнал и встал.  
  
— Мистер Вайнот и мистер Флаунт, вы, как старосты своих факультетов, отвечаете за дисциплину до окончания урока. Со звонком готовые работы должны лежать у меня на столе. У директора Хогвартса иногда возникают неотложные дела. Надеюсь, ни у кого не хватит ума покинуть этот кабинет раньше, чем закончится урок. Ни у одной живой души.  
  
Снейп подошел к двери, широко распахнул ее и продолжил:  
  
— Впрочем, я слишком строг к своим ученикам. Смельчаки, которым не страшно посмертие, могут выйти вместе со мной. Есть желающие?  
  
Ученики еще ниже склонились над своими работами.  
  
— Желающих нет? Я так и думал. Старосты, я полагаюсь на вас.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответ прозвучал в унисон, и Северус закрыл дверь в кабинет.  
  
— Поттер, за мной, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп и помчался по коридору, будто бы за ним шел не Поттер, а гналась стая дементоров.  
  
— Не так быстро, сэр! Я не умею бегать, — весело прокричал Гарри вдогонку зельевару.  
  
Северус сделал вид, что не слышит Гарри, сбавлять темп не стал и остановился только у двери в свои покои, опять широко распахнул ее, постоял несколько секунд, будто бы ожидая кого-то, а потом с силой захлопнул. Будь Гарри чувствителен к ударам, нос был бы сломан. Снейп взмахом палочки разжег камин и рухнул в кресло, стоявшее рядом.  
  
— Я спокойно снес вашу вчерашнюю выходку, Поттер, но то, что вы осмелились вытворять у меня на уроке, перешло все мыслимые границы. Как вы посмели?  
  
— А что я такого сделал? Мне показалось, что вчера ты был совсем не против… Мы оба взрослые люди, и нет ничего такого в том, что мы…  
  
— Признаю: я — идиот, — устало сказал Снейп и переместился из кресла за письменный стол, обмакнул перо в чернила и раскрыл прихваченный из кабинета журнал.  
  
— Всё равно журнал испорчен… Продолжим. Как вы посмели???  
  
— Что именно? — растерянно спросил Гарри.   
  
Чтобы Северус Снейп в присутствии него, Гарри Поттера, назвал себя идиотом? Это нонсенс. И ведет себя директор как-то странно... Разговаривает с ним, а сам строчит в своем этом журнале. Прямо оторваться не может!  
  
— Всё!!! Всё это! — Северус потряс перед собой журналом и, словно опомнившись, снова принялся писать.  
  
— Сев, с тобой всё в порядке? Может, я простудил тебя вчера?   
  
— Сев? Да как ты смеешь, щенок! Как ты только…  
  
Гарри подошел к столу. Северус явно был не в себе. Не дождавшись ответа от “щенка”, Северус продолжил допрос:  
  
— Что это было вчера?  
  
— Губы, язык, пальцы… Ты, кстати, сам… — перо начало жалобно скрипеть по бумаге, а Северус закричал:  
  
— Хватит! Не желаю знать подробностей!  
  
— Да оторвись ты уже от этого проклятого журнала! Посмотри на меня! Ты заболел? Ведешь себя как сумасшедший. Не думал, что занятие любовью со мной доведет тебя до белой горячки…  
  
— Не могу я оторваться! Вы болван, Поттер!!! Взгляните, — зельевар бросил перо на стол и откинулся в кресле, давая возможность Гарри прочитать то, что Северус всё это время так увлеченно записывал. Страницы журнала были исписаны его собственными, Гарри, фразами.   
  
“Так вот, значит, как ты меня слышишь! Это потрясающе! Получается, ты записываешь всё, что я говорю?” — подумал Гарри.  
  
Снейп устало потер переносицу и опять взялся за перо. Гарри молчал. Теперь он не знал, что говорить.  
  
— Ну же, мистер Поттер. Дар речи потеряли? Минуту назад вы были весьма красноречивы, а сейчас в рот воды набрали? Смелей, не стесняйтесь.  
  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, но я очень рад, что могу поговорить с тобой хоть так, — честно признался Гарри.  
  
— Зато мне есть что вам ответить на все ваши… излияния! Вы безответственный, безмозглый юнец, у которого гормоны из ушей лезут. И вы в угоду своему тщеславию, своему любопытству, своей похоти рискнули всем! Как вы посмели пойти на такой риск? Как вы осмелились сделать эту глупость? Вы возомнили себя самым могущественным волшебником? Настолько могущественным, что вам под силу идти против смерти и времени? Слава так ударила вам в голову, что вышибла остатки мозгов? Чем вы думали, когда отправились путешествовать по реальностям и временным виткам? И как вам ваше нынешнее положение?  
  
— Никак. Что со мной? Я мертв?  
  
— Вам виднее, Поттер. Вы же у нас самый могущественный волшебник всех времен...  
  
— Зачем ты так…  
  
— А как? Как я должен отреагировать на всё то, что вы устроили? Сказать вам “спасибо” за то, что вы решили спасать мне жизнь? И плевать, сколько людей умерло ради того, чтобы одержать победу, которую вы с таким успехом просрали.  
  
— Так ты всё знаешь? Но откуда…  
  
— Не вашего ума дело, Поттер! И не смейте мне тыкать! Я знаю всё о ваших похождениях, во всех реальностях!   
  
— Северус!  
  
— Не Северус я вам, мистер Поттер! Для вас я всё еще директор. По крайней мере, в этой реальности. Хотя о чем это я? Требовать от непонятной субстанции уважения к себе? У вас-то и при более благоприятных условиях его не было. Запомните, Поттер, вы не в том положении, чтобы дерзить мне! У меня слишком расшатаны нервы: Темный лорд стал в последнее время чересчур мнительным. Знаете, я ведь могу просто перестать вас слышать, и вы будете и дальше болтаться по замку, как … Так что, мне потерять “слух”?  
  
— Не надо! Ты оши… Вы ошибаетесь, сэр! Простите меня. Моя самоуверенность привела к плачевному результату.  
  
Снейп вздохнул и ниже наклонился над журналом. Пряди волос отгородили его лицо от взгляда Гарри.  
  
— Я виновен в случившемся не меньше вашего. Я не смог поверить в то, что меня способен победить на дуэли семнадцатилетний мальчишка. И теперь вы здесь.   
  
— Вы знали, что так будет? Но откуда?  
  
— Это не имеет теперь никакого значения.  
  
— А что имеет значение? А Хагрид? Что с ним?  
  
— Лучше вам этого не знать. Еще есть вопросы?  
  
— Конечно есть! Как я жил все эти годы? Вы теперь будете со мной общаться? Какие у нас с вами отношения? Что мы будем делать теперь, после всего, что между нами произошло?  
  
— Как вы жили? Мне об этом ничего не известно. Вы не горели желанием со мной общаться. До вашего вчерашнего проявления я не знал, что вы живы. Если это вообще возможно назвать жизнью. Я не испытываю к вам неприязни, чтобы вы там ни думали, но и каких бы то ни было чувств — тоже. Я не знаю, что вы там себе нафантазировали, но я к вам совершенно равнодушен. Происшествие в душе — для вашего успокоения. Я не собираюсь это обсуждать или повторять. Я это сделал для того, чтобы вы наконец-то остановились, Поттер. Всё, что меня сейчас интересует, это то, довольны ли вы? Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство? Ответил на все ваши вопросы? Воплотил все ваши фантазии? — Северус прикрыл глаза рукой и отложил перо. Гарри уже понял, что это “откладывание пера” — просто способ добиться от него молчания.  
  
— Ты сам знаешь ответы. Зачем спрашивать? — сказал Гарри, но Снейп этого не услышал и продолжил свою тираду:  
  
— Прежде чем продолжить наш спиритический сеанс, я хочу, чтобы вы выслушали меня, мистер Поттер. Даже нет! Не выслушали, а услышали! Хватит меня спасать! Я в этом не нуждаюсь! Работая на два лагеря, я прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно меня ожидает смерть. По этому поводу вас не должна мучить совесть. Это мой выбор, Поттер! Мой! И ничей больше! Как объяснить, как донести, что я не нуждаюсь… Я не нуждаюсь в вас! Поймите это. Поймите, что вы, зарвавшийся мальчишка, возомнивший себя непонятно кем, должны остановиться! Как вам вообще пришло в голову, что между нами что-то возможно? Вы были не в своем уме? Пьяны? Метались в горячке? Отношения между нами смешны даже априори. Вы действительно наивно полагали, что я буду с вами делить постель? Кров? Жизнь? Вы наивны и смешны! Трахнуть Гарри Поттера? Я не настолько мерзок, чтобы пойти на это ради того, чтобы ваш отец и крестный немного повертелись в гробах. Хотя…   
  
Северус сделал паузу, будто бы о чем-то размышляя, а потом, усмехнувшись, продолжил: — Нет! Даже ради мести у меня бы на вас не встал! Так что, Поттер, имей вы тело — я бы не использовал вас даже однажды. Кажется, я отвлекся от темы нашего разговора. Общаться я с вами не буду по той простой причине, что моя психика не выдержит вашего присутствия в моей жизни. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, вы должны сделать то, что вам было предсказано — убить Темного лорда. Я помогу вам, Поттер, но вы должны кое-что сделать для меня. Выполнить одно мое желание.  
  
Гарри не знал, что ответить. Опять на душе заскребло. Только сейчас Гарри понял, что действительно вообразил невесть что. Оставаться “сгустком непонятной субстанции” не хотелось, но после всего, что наговорил Снейп, как теперь быть? Что Снейп попросит? Какую цену придется заплатить? Пока он размышлял, Снейп взял в руки перо и ждал, когда Гарри заговорит.  
  
— Я согласен. Что от меня потребуется, каким образом вы вернете мне тело, и что будет потом?  
  
— Думаете, что я потребую от вас какую-нибудь гнусность, вроде той, что вы устроили вчера? Буду откровенен: от одной мысли о близости с вами меня стошнит раньше, чем вы успеете снять штаны. Ничего особенного я не попрошу. Непреложного обета я с вас, по понятным причинам, взять не могу, придется положиться на вашу совесть. Опять. Остается надеяться, что с вас хватило приключений…  
  
— Что я должен сделать? — перебил Снейпа Гарри.  
  
— Вы должны пообещать мне, что больше никогда не будете пользоваться маховиком. Я помогу вам совершить еще одно перемещение, но оно должно стать последним. Поклянитесь мне памятью своей матери, которая отдала свою жизнь за вас, что как бы ни развивались события в той реальности, в которую вы попадете, вы больше не будете спасать меня. Больше никаких прыжков! Ну же! Что вы молчите, Поттер? Язык проглотили?   
  
— Обещаю, — сказал Гарри, — я обещаю, что больше не воспользуюсь маховиком, чтобы спасти вашу жизнь.  
  
— Отлично. Следуйте за мной, — Снейп встал и пошел прочь из комнаты.  
  
Гарри заметил, что Снейп не взял с собой ни перо, ни бумагу. Значит, разговор теперь действительно закончен. Выйдя из комнаты, Северус направился в директорский кабинет. Гарри с трудом, но все же удалось не отстать от зельевара. Обидные слова всё еще звучали в ушах. Было больно, как никогда. В кабинете Северус подошел к омуту памяти.  
  
“Paenitet!” — произнес Снейп, и в омуте появилось всего лишь одно воспоминание.   
  
— Давайте, Поттер, запускайте маховик и вперед! Это наше с вами общее сожаление. Одно на двоих. Мой ответ на тот самый вопрос, который привел вас сюда и который мучил вас все эти годы: “Нет, вы обознались, Поттер. Это был не он!” И помните, Поттер, что вы поклялись мне больше не пользоваться маховиком. Никогда!  
  
Гарри подошел к омуту, запустил “Сожаление” и начал погружение. Ему показалось, что до него донеслось еле слышное ”прощай, Гарри…”   
  
Хотя... Что только ни привидится в этом магическом тумане!


End file.
